


Physical

by heartlessknight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, probably, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessknight/pseuds/heartlessknight
Summary: Chae Hyungwon is a senior and no one can ruin his last year, or maybe someone can: a new professor who won't be easy on him.-"I have been warned about you. Don't think I'll be like the others. I don't like people who think that what I do is not valuable so you better work hard or I'll destroy you. We have a long year in front of us.""I'm not scared.""You will! Now run."





	1. Reflexes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful about new teachers.

He had thought a lot about that previously.  
When he was a freshman he just couldn't wait to be a senior, looking up at all the students who had graduated before him. It looked like those older guys ruled the school, ready to rule the world.

They knew every inch of the building better than anyone else, they were popular, praised by everyone. Now he was one of them.

He was Chae Hyungwon, perfect grades, perfect look, loved and claimed by teachers and students. He had an army of fans, girls wanted him and boys wanted to be him. Sometimes, boys wanted him too. Top of his class every year, he was finally ready to face his last year. He had slowly built a little reign. He had several friends he enjoyed and then he had his best friends who were his confidants. He couldn't be happier about his whole experience in high school.

Hyungwon was also busy with college applications. If he had kept his flawless grade point average he would have been free to choose the best colleges of the country.

Hyungwon was walking to school, peacefully and actually enthusiastic. With his beloved backpack, he was thinking about his great escalation and about how school had became so important to him.

When he saw again the gates after summer vacations, he unconsciously grinned. The hallways were made of students' chats. They laughed, they talked, someone even started staring at Hyungwon, full of admiration.

"Hyung!"

An already known voice took Hyungwon's attention. As soon as he turned his head, he could notice Lim Changkyun, one of his dearest friends. He was two years younger than he was but he was smart and definitely mature. Hyungwon was glad to see him again!

"Changkyun!"

The two of them hugged delighted about their reunion.

"How was your summer? I haven't seen you in a while."

Changkyun asked pretty interested.

"I actually don't have a lot to say. I went to Europe with my family but I already told you that back in time so... nothing more."

Hyungwon had the time of his life in Europe. He visited big and famous cities like London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, where modern and ancient coexisted. His goal was going and living there someday. That was why he was determined to study and keep high his school carrier.

"Well, I just stayed here all summer long, trying to make music in the little studio my parents gave to me."

"You have to make me listen to something."

Hyungwon said smiling at his friend.

Then his phone started ringing when he was just arrived near his locker.

"It's Jooheon hyung?"

Changkyun asked spying on Hyungwon's screen. Hyungwon nodded and then he picked up.

"Good morning Hyungwon! I'll be late today so reserve me a sit next to you for the literature class!"

"Hey! Why are you late?" Hyungwon said worried.

"My dad gave me his car as a gift but it doesn't work this morning so I guess I'll have to wait a bit."

Jooheon seemed chill and calm even in a situation like that.

"Okay, I'll get a sit for you then."

"Thanks buddy! Say hi to Changkyun if he's there and tell him I want to show him something later! Bye!"

Jooheon ended the call and Hyungwon looked at Changkyun smirking.

"Have you heard that? So you finally made it uhm?"

"What? No! Hyung, no! We just talk about music and things like that. He doesn't see me as more than a friend. Not yet."

The guy said those last two words whispering thinking Hyungwon couldn't hear them.  
Changkyun had always had a huge crush on Lee Jooheon. When Hyungwon met him last year, he was so surprised somebody like him actually wanted to get to know him. They soon became friends and when Hyungwon introduced him to his other friends, he could immediately notice that Changkyun was literally dying for Jooheon. The little boy was so obvious. He just kept asking Hyungwon about Jooheon's favorite places, if he was dating someone, if he was into guys and he was always so excited every time he was next to him and that was a big proof of his interest in him considering Changkyun rarely let himself be bright. He was an emo kid. An emo kid in love.

One day, they all went out to drink. It was being a nice night until a drunk Changkyun kissed a drunker Jooheon. Hyungwon could still remember how awkward it was for him to be around them in that moment. It was a full make out performance. Funny how the day after neither of them remembered anything. Hyungwon never said a word about that anyway.

The morning flew.

It was soon time to go home.

Hyungwon was just directing to the bus stop when Minhyuk, an older friend of him who failed his last year and had to try again, bumped into him.

Hyungwon didn't have time to realize Minhyuk's presence that he was already talking to him.

"Hyungwonnie! I didn't see you at school today! That's a pity. How about going out this evening? Let's celebrate our senior year!"

The boy seemed so joyful and unexpectedly grateful somehow.

"Hyung, it's your second senior year, are you sure about the celebration thing?"

Hyungwon couldn't say anything better than that even if it sounded rude.

Minhyuk grinned shiny in respons.

"You're right, but I'm convinced that this will be my last senior year!"

Hyungwon was thinking about stealing a little bit of Minhyuk's happiness and giving it to Changkyun. It would have worked.

Accomplishing his friend's desire, Hyungwon and his schoolmates went to a bar together. It was a nice place. A lot of cool people went there. It wasn't that noisy even if it was usually crowded as hell.

"Well, guys, I guess I have to go."

Minhyuk said interrupting their laughs because of a particular joke brought up during the conversation.

"You have to go? Are you serious?"

The answer was made by Yoo Kihyun, another guy of Hyungwon's company. He was a very intelligent and tough guy. His grades were interstellar as Hyungwon ones. He was tiny and he probably looked innocent and weak, but he was actually nasty sometimes and he knew how to get respect from others.

"I have to study!"

Minhyuk claimed as he was announcing an upcoming war.

"It's our first day, we've got nothing to study" said Jooheon confused.

"I've already attended this year, I know what we're going to study. I won't fail this time!"

Then he just disappeared so fast that nobody was able to reply.

"Hyungwon, can you please stop ignoring us by staring at that guy?"

Kihyun's fastidious voice was right.

Hyungwon wasn't caring about his friends at all that night. As soon as they entered the bar, he got his sight set on a gorgeous man who was sitting around a table not that far from theirs.  
The mysterious boy was handsome. His pale and ethereal skin was so bright Hyungwon could get burnt. His face was the most beautiful thing Hyungwon had ever seen in his life. His eyes were shining. Every time that man smiled lightly, Hyungwon's heart did a flip. His body looked so perfect and well built. But his arms. His arms were killing Hyungwon. They were messing with his mind. His arms seemed strong and powerful, his muscles were fleeting and he could spot veins.

"He's hot."

That was the only thing he was able to say to justify himself.

"Go and talk to him" Changkyun suggested like it was normal having random conversations with strangers for no reason apparently and Hyungwon nearly choked.

The man probably felt eyes set on him because he glanced at them for a second. Hyungwon casually started to find the floor really interesting, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll take it as a nope."

The night kept going fine and before midnight, all of them went straight to their homes. When Hyungwon put his head on his pillow and when he closed his eyes, the image of the amazing man pumped up in his mind. Falling for a stranger. How childish he was for feeling such a thing? Fortunately, Morpheus took him in a deep sleep before he could even blame himself.

-

Math classes were boring. Hyungwon wasn't that bad at math, actually he was very good at it, but he was in every single subject so it wasn't that incredible. Math classes were boring anyway.

Minhyuk behind him almost screamed.

"Lee Minhyuk, are you okay?"

The teacher asked him when the noise came to her ears. Minhyuk, who was strangely red, nodded.

"I'm okay, sorry."

"Well, don't disturb your classmates again please."

Then she continued to explain those annoying functions.

"Why were you about to scream?"

Hyungwon asked, turning to his friend, genuinely curious.

Minhyuk kept looking at his phone like he was under some kind of spell.

"Hyungwonnie, we have a new p.e. teacher."

Hyungwon was about to scream too. That because he was terrified. He was a wonderful student of course. He had never had any difficulties. He was just great. He could handle even the worst lessons but he wasn't sporty at all. He hated physical education, he didn't think physical education was a subject in the first place. Fortunately, he had always found teachers who helped him with it: he did absolutely nothing but, considering he was top of the class, they just gave him high grades as a gift.

He enjoyed watching his classmates sweating and running to death while he was comfortably sit on a random chair minding his own business.

A new teacher meant the unknown. The newbie could have been patient and chill as the previous ones or he could have been a sick sadist who loved seeing students falling apart without breath.

Hyungwon was scared.

"He's so hot."

"What?"

Hyungwon tried to take Minhyuk's phone after that statement.

"You two, stop talking!"

The teacher caught them up and she took his friend's telephone.

"That's mine for now. Pay attention if you don't want to repeat this year once again."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

"Were you looking at a pic of him?" Hyungwon whispered.

"Definitely. I'm actually glad we're going to meet him in two hours."

Hyungwon couldn't understand his excitement. He was only praying for his sake. He didn't want to ruin his school career because of a stupid gym addicted.

-

Those two hours passed fast.

Hyungwon was walking to the gym and his whole body was shaking.

"Hyung! You seem worried."

Changkyun showed up so suddenly that Hyungwon didn't see him coming.

"What are you doing? Don't you have classes or something?"

"I have, but I had to go the bathroom you know."  
"The bathroom is like on the other side of the school."

Hyungwon seemed to understand what he was getting at.

"Yeah but... Hi Jooheon hyung!"

A giant smile lit up Changkyun's face. He was an actual dork.

"You little stalker..." Hyungwon muttered.

"Changkyun! I just wanted to see you!"  
Hyungwon knew his younger friend was fluttering inside hearing those words.

"Why?" He asked to his crush.

"I wanted you to help me with a song I'm writing, I'm..."

"Of course!"

Too soon.

Jooheon laughed.

"I didn't think you would be so enthusiastic!"  
"It's just... I'm..." Changkyun started babbling.  
"See you later!"

And Jooheon left them in the hallway.

"Why don't you smile at me like that? You're cute."

Hyungwon said looking at his friend.  
"Because I hate you."

"You're a brat."

"I'm doing my best."

-

Hyungwon was finally arrived at the gym. He was staring at the volleyball net with zero interest. The other guys around him were talking about the new teacher they were going to meet. Minhyuk was chatting with some girls, telling them about how sexy their new professor was supposed to be.

It was ten in the morning. The new professor was late. Hyungwon thought he wasn't going to show up that day, he was going to celebrate until footsteps were heard in the hallways.

He held his breath.

"Sorry guys, buses here aren't that efficient lately."

Hyungwon wanted to scream again.

Or he wanted to stab himself in the chest. Maybe he was being over dramatic or maybe he was only shocked. A trill down his spine made him electric. The white and pure skin he was looking at was the same skin of the other night. The arms which seemed to talk to him at the bar, took his attention again. He was hot. He was really hot.

Some girls next to him started whispering about their new teacher's look.

"Did you see? I was right!"

Minhyuk caught Hyungwon out of guard and he jumped.

"What the fuck Minhyuk! You scared me!"

"Hold on boy, don't be nervous! He's all yours." His friend said smirking.

Hyungwon just ignored him.

Meanwhile, the man was checking the list of names of his new students. After a few minutes, he started talking.

"As you see, I'm your new gym teacher. I'm not old. I'm probably three or four years older than you guys so let's make it easy: I know some of you thinks this isn't serious, like, physical education is useless and it's a possibility to study other subjects, but it's not like that. You'll have to work with me or it won't be good for neither of us. Understood?"

His students nodded.

Hyungwon wanted to punch him in the face.  
"I'm Shin Hoseok anyway. Just see me as one of you. Hope we can be friends!"

When he finished the sentence, Hyungwon was hit by a table tennis ball.

"What a..."

"Have you noticed that kids? Reflexes. He wasn't paying attention and his body is probably not used at all."

Hyungwon glanced at him confused.

"What's your name?" Hoseok asked.

"Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon."

"Well... congratulations! You won ten laps around the field! The rest of you, make it five."  
His classmates started running as soon as he stopped talking.

Hyungwon was mad. He had to run? Was that Shin Hoseok crazy?

"Hyungwon."

The professor broke his thoughts.

Hyungwon stared at him waiting for him to speak. The man came closer. A little too close maybe.

"I have been warned about you. Don't think I'll be like the others. I don't like people who think that what I do is not valuable so you better work hard or I'll destroy you. We have a long year in front of us."

He smiled but he wasn't smiling. He was treating him. No one had ever talked to Hyungwon like that. He was being disrespected.

"I'm not scared."

Hyungwon looked right into the other's eyes. He didn't have intention to give up.

"You will! Now run."

Hyungwon started running. That man couldn't act like that at his school. It was his reign. He ruled. He wouldn't let an asshole ruin things. Even if he was a hot one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few words: I noticed a lack of teacher x student in the tag and I wanted to resolve the problem on my own. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter even if the theme is a little cliché. Opinions are always accepted. Comments and kudos too lmao. If you spot typos just tell me! See you soon!


	2. Of photos and plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't get fired because of a dog.

He tried everything he could.  
He went to complain to the principal office, saying that a professor like that wasn't the best choice considering his age and his short experience in high schools. The principal shut him down with something like: "You're our best student, you got this."

Then he tried to sabotage his lessons in the most original ways. He brought a dog to the gym without no one noticing, he made the fire alarm ring, he even deflated the balls which they needed in order to play. It was all completely useless.

Shin Hoseok was unstoppable. It seemed he didn't care and he always had another plan to make sure his classes could work.

He was a monster.

"Well done guys! You're faster than a week ago. You're improving already. This is incredible!"

When Hyungwon heard that he was dragging himself to the finish line. He was the only one who wasn't better than before, because maybe he was to busy trying to get the teacher fired or because maybe he just didn't want to be good at it.

"Kid! Your friends are already here! Did a turtle give birth to you? Because you look like one at the moment."

Hyungwon's classmates were laughing at that stupid joke. Shin Hoseok was a dead man.

"He is truly amazing!" Jooheon said washing his face right after the lesson.

"He's so nice and funny and he seems to care about us. I've never met a professor who wants a real contact with students. The way he encourages us is inspiring!"

Hyungwon felt suddenly a nausea. Hearing about that horrible person being praised made him sick.

"Plus he's hot. It's important to underline this significant detail. It's for science."

Minhyuk solemnly declared.

"Don't you agree Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon scrolled his shoulder like it was nothing. Shin Hoseok was obviously handsome and if he hadn't been a pain in the ass he would have probably appreciated him.

"He doesn't answer because it's the first time that a professor doesn't show him pure admiration." Kihyun explained laughing.

"It's not like that. I just don't like him. He wants to be friends with us, I prefer some distance."

His friends looked at him sceptical.

Then the argument changed and they were talking about a random tv series.

When they got out from the dressing room, Minhyuk casually proposed to go to their usual bar to talk and have a drink.

"Let's call Changkyun!" Jooheon suggested immediately.

Hyungwon took his phone and he wrote the number. After a bunch of minutes, the boy finally picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Can you be nicer?"

"It's not my interest."

Hyungwon was ready to kill him. He took a deep breath and then he started talking again.

"Would you like to go the bar? I'm going there right now."

"I don't know hyung, I have a lot to do and..."

"Changkyun don't be boring and come with us!" Jooheon said interrupting the guy on the other line.

Changkyun seemed to breath heavily.

"I'm on my way." He said and he hung up.  
That boy was desperate.

Definitely.

When they arrived, Hyungwon started searching for a free spot but that day the place was filled with people everywhere.

"Guys! The hottie is here!" Minhyuk said out loud pointing at their new teacher.

He was sitting with another guy and he was talking so peacefully that he didn't look like the piece of trash he actually was at school.  
His aura was totally different.

Minhyuk went straight to him without hesitation. The others followed him and Hyungwon had to do the same.

"Professor!"

Shin Hoseok turned his head to the origin of that sound and he grinned. His smile was so warm and cute.

"Guys! Do you frequent this place too?"

"Since we're here I think it's pretty obvious."

Hyungwon answered with a bothersome tone.

"Hyungwon, you're here too." Hoseok said looking him in the eyes like it was a challenge.  
Hyungwon returned his glance easily.

"Well, guys" the teacher started again "since my friend here seems confused, he's Son Hyunwoo but you can call him Shownu."

All the boys lowered their heads in sign of respect.

"He's a business man boys. Don't trust business men."

The guy laughed. He was a charming man. He was tall for sure, his dark hair fit his lovely face and his lips were red as fresh roses. He was wearing a suit and he seemed a good and stoic man.

"Nice to meet you guys." His voice was so smooth and deep but sweet at the same time.

"You could ask them."

"What? They're your students!"

"Yeah... and so?"

Hyungwon and his friends looked at each other confused since they didn't know what they were discussing about.

But soon their questions were extinguished.

"Ehm... I need a babysitter for my son. He's four years old. I work a lot, my wife too. This sounds desperate because I am desperate. I don't know if any of you is available for a job interview, but..."

"I am!"

Kihyun strongly answered.

Kihyun was a very indipendent boy who was trying to save money for his education because he didn't want to depend on his parents. He had had several jobs but at the moment he had nothing in his hands so he accepted the offer without any doubt.

"Oh, I didn't expect that!"

Shownu was surprised.

"Then lend me your number and let's meet tomorrow."

Kihyun took his phone and they exchanged their informations.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity Mr. Son."

"No need!"

After that, the boys went to sit around their table and they kept talking about light stuff to get off the stress of the school week. Hyungwon wasn't so into the conversation. His eyes were attracted to his professor. Why he looked so different out of the school building? Their eyes met and Hyungwon cut off that contact.

"Where are you going?" Changkyun asked when he saw Hyungwon standing up.

"Bathroom. Wait for me."

The white room was not that dirty even if it was a public toilet. He just needed to get away from people in that moment. Fortunately nobody was there and Hyungwon could pull himself together. He became so uncomfortable when his teacher glanced at him. He watched himself in the ruined mirror. He closed his eyes then he washed his hands which were sweating somehow and he was ready to reunite with his friends.

"Oh sorry!" He said when he crushed against another guy.

He really wished he didn't say a thing. The guy was Hoseok. Were they shooting a drama or something? Because that man was always in his way and it wasn't normal anymore.

"Can't believe you said something nice."

Hyungwon tried to hide his bother but he probably failed because Hoseok noticed.

"What's that? Somebody had cut your tongue off?"

Then he moved away. Hyungwon was about to get out when he talked again.

"I know what you're doing. Dogs, fictional fires, the principal even called me because he thought I was too unprofessional. I'm generally a patient person but you need to stop right there because I don't want to lose my job because of a child who wants a special treatment."

He didn't sound angry and he didn't sound disappointed either. He was talking so quietly that it seemed unreal.

"Can I go now?"

The professor grumpled and Hyungwon returned to his table with an annoyed face. His friends saw that but they didn't ask him to explain.

"Babysitting is frustrating! Why do you want to do that?" Minhyuk said to Kihyun sipping his Pepsi like it was tea.

"I need money and I don't know what to do. I think my empty wallet is making decisions for me. Plus he's a business man, have you heard? Maybe the pay is good."

"I don't get why you all want to go to college. I can't wait to stop studying stuff I don't need."  
"And what do you want to do Minhyuk hyung?" Changkyun asked curious.

Minhyuk shook his head and then he made a huge smile as usual.

"I have enough money to buy an ice cream truck and with that I'll travel all around the world to make people happy!"

Everybody was speechless. They didn't expect that simple, but also deep and caring and pure, aspiration from Minhyuk. He was genuinely smiling from his heart and he was so sure about his future that saying how an higher education could have been better seemed a lie.

"I want free ice creams forever." Jooheon said grinning.

"Anything for you Jooheon!" Minhyuk responded messing with his friend's hair.

They all laughed and Hyungwon realized that he had to enjoy all those little moments as far as possible because he wasn't sure he was going to keep in touch with the people he loved after graduation even if he wanted to. Future is a reality which can't be controlled even if people try. People will never know what they're going to live, which obstacles they're going to face, who is going to let them down and who is going to pick up the pieces. They can try to calculate that but fate is not a science and life isn't either.

When they left the bar and when they went home Hyungwon felt a little fracture in his chest. He felt his life was going to change after high school and he couldn't wait for it but leaving his comfort zone behind was obviously a risk.

As soon as he put his head on the pillow his phone rang.

Sleepy as hell, Hyungwon unlocked it and he read the name on top of the screen.  
It was a message from Minhyuk.

His eyes were slowly going to close themselves until what he saw made him totally awake. He instantaneously blushed like the middle-schoolers he hated. A photo of that idiot of his professor was glowing in the dark of his room. It wasn't a common picture at all. Shin Hoseok was completely shirtless and his whole chest was showing like it was nothing. He was at the beach, with someone Hyungwon intended as a friend, making a pose.

 

> _From: Lee Minhyuk (11.54 P.M.)_
> 
> _Too shocked to write an answer?_

Hyungwon came back to earth and he wrote him back in a rush.

 

> _To: Lee Minhyuk (11.54 P.M.)_
> 
> _Where did you get it?_

Was he insane? Sending him a pic like that? And why he sent that to him? He clearly wasn't interested in seeing that idiot more than he had to. Even if he couldn't deny how breathtaking he was.

 

> _From: Lee Minhyuk (11.56 P.M.)_
> 
> _This guy has an instagram account and I found it. Do you want the link for that?_
> 
> _To: Lee Minhyuk (11.57 P.M.)_
> 
> _Why are you asking me? I can't stand him anyway._
> 
> _From: Lee Minhyuk (11.59 P.M.)_
> 
> _Are you sure? Because you look like someone who wants to get laid. I thought that the point of acting so problematic was getting closer to him. I'd support you even if he's actually a teacher so it would probably be illegal but what is life without risks?_

Hyungwon stared at the screen and he was so stunned he forgot to breath. If people could have tried to read his mind at that moment they would have found only chaos. He started looking at an indefinite point of his room. What was he insinuating? Get laid? With the one who wanted to ruin him? He suffocated a scream with the pillow and he just couldn't believe his friend's words.

> _From: Lee Minhyuk (12.10 A.M.)_
> 
> _Are you alive?_

He didn't have to be in agitation. That wasn't the truth. He started hating on Hoseok even more. How could Minhyuk think about Hyungwon as someone who wanted to seek attention like that? Was he so childish? He wasn't. Hoseok was ruining his last year and his gold reputation.

Angrier than ever, he tried to sleep thinking about a way to take his dignity back. Then something came up to his mind. An idea. A crazy idea. The worst idea he could have in years. In ages. In centuries. Maybe his dignity had to wait. Kicking out that brat was a priority. Even if what he was thinking was against his solid morality.

-

When Hyungwon opened his eyes that morning, a sense of calmness filled his chest. He was so ready to start the day that his parents were worried about his new attitude. He put some make up on, just to be even more flawless than usual and he went straight to school.

The sun was smiling at him, illuminating his perfect face. There weren't clouds in sight and the wind which was messing lightly with his hair was not that cold.

People started staring at him like they always did when he came in the building.

"Hyungwon! You seem pretty awake today! What happened?" Jooheon said ironically.

"I don't know. I feel like I'll accomplish all my wishes."

"Oh wow, you're kinda optimistic."

That was a big news because Hyungwon wasn't the type who used to spread good vibes.

"Good morning! Hyungwon! You didn't answer me yesterday night. Justify yourself."

Minhyuk came along in the hallway wearing a bright and eye-catching yellow t-shirt. Hyungwon forgot about the talk he had with him but he easily made it up.

"I fell asleep by reading your foolishness."

"I really think what I said, but if you're sure that you don't like him then I won't bother you anymore."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"What are you talking about?" Jooheon asked with a lost face.

The two of them changed the object of the conversation instead of answering Jooheon's question. Jooheon didn't insist.

They had a small chat and then they started classes. Physical education was set as their last lesson late that afternoon. Hyungwon convinced himself that what he was going to do was the best way to reach his purpose. His greater goal made him think that he had to do certain things to make it right.

He knew it could be dangerous. He knew it wasn't a good action but he needed good grades. He needed to go to the college he wanted.

He needed to seduce Shin Hoseok. He needed to sleep with him. He needed to frame him. He needed to betray him, in order to fulfil his strong desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I don't know where this is going. This fic is going out of control and it's only its second chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'd really like to know your opinions about it because I have a lot to learn and to improve. So kudos and comments are accepted. See you soon!


	3. Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the umbrella.

Being attractive while he was trying to rest after a football game wasn't that easy. He was bad, really bad. Hyungwon was kicked during the whole game like he was the ball.

Putting some make up on was a terrible choice because he started regretting that when he touched his face and his hand became pink.

"Guys! That's all for today, go and get a change!"  
Shin Hoseok was the referee for the match. Hyungwon didn't have time to approach him properly so he posticipated his plan. He was about to leave the field when the teacher took his arm.

"You did it good today."

Hyungwon blinked, confused. Was he serious? Or was he kidding?

"They kicked me. Literally."

Hyungwon wanted to punch himself in the face. He was having the opportunity to get closer to his target and he was just being rude as always.

"Yes, but you tried. That's enough."

He smiled. It was a sincere smile from a person who probably cared about his students. Even if they acted like brats.

Hyungwon nodded and then he went straight to the dressing room because he didn't want to be seen in that state. His look was a mess and he had still something to gain so he couldn't permit himself to ruin everything.

He had a shower as fast as possible and he changed his clothes. That day had been a failure but he had a lot of time to make it right. He got out saying goodbye to some of his classmates.

He was just going to exit the gym when he heard his professor talking and knocking the door of the dressing room.

"The last ones who are still here have to help me cleaning up! I won't take a no as an answer! Next time you'll be faster!"

Hyungwon heard his friends in there complaining about that. He got out of school with a great idea. He had to be the slowest one to start his crazy plan. He had to try.

-

"How is he?"

"He seems nice."

"He looks like a sugar daddy."

"Minhyuk, he has a wife!"

Hyungwon was listening to his friends having a conversation about Kihyun's new employment. They were at their usual bar and Kihyun had just had his job interview. He told them that Shownu looked like a good guy. He was the boss of a big company in Seoul even if he was just 26 and that he had a lot to work because the company was getting bigger and he was the only managing director for it. His wife was a beautiful woman who worked as a model but she wasn't so interested in knowing the future babysitter of his own baby. The little boy seemed a cute and respectable child. He stayed silent during the meeting so Kihyun couldn't get that much from his personality.

Hyunwoo seemed glad and satisfied with Kihyun's interview. He was going to start the following days.

When he was over explaining, Minhyuk started making appreciations about Shownu's look and body. Kihyun stood there, blushing, looking forward to his other friends for a little help.

"Are you sure she's his wife? Maybe they're related or something."

"Minhyuk, they have a son and I'm not going to have sexual thoughts about my employer."

"You're boring." Minhyuk made a statement while he was casually scrolling his phone records. "You've got his number now, right?"

"Yes, I have, why are you... What a fuck!"

Minhyuk stole Kihyun's phone from his hands and he unlocked it.

"Hyungwon! Do something!"

Hyungwon laughed looking at the hilarious scene.

Kihyun screamed frustrated.

"What are you doing?" He asked on the verge of an isterical crisis.

"He must have a WhatsApp pic right? I'm gonna check that!"

Minhyuk finally found the contact details.

"Mr. Son! Can't wait for the moment you're gonna save him daddy!"

"Can you stop being so dumb?"

"Nope, sorry."

Then the sunshine boy opened the chat and he clicked on the icon. Shownu was wearing a black suit and a blue tie in a penthouse, holding a glass of white wine with the right hand. He was looking at the camera with an eyebrow up. Hyungwon saw Kihyun turning red.

"He's a show off Kihyunnie!" Minhyuk said "But he's rich and good looking so I'm okay with it."

"Give me the phone back, thanks... Minhyuk!"

The guy put his finger on a random part of the screen and he accidentally made a call.

Minhyuk started saying sorry in loop while Kihyun hung up as soon as he could. Then the phone rang.

It was Shownu.

"Pick up." Hyungwon suggested.

"I hate you guys." Kihyun said before taking the phone.

"Ehm... yes?"

"Kihyun! Did you call me?" Son Hyunwoo's voice seemed worried.

"No! I mean yes! But it was a mistake. Sorry if I bothered you, I'm..."

"Oh! Perfect. See you tomorrow."

The man was relieved and then he ended the call.

"Stop messing with my job!" Kihyun screamed.  
"Why are you always so loud?" Hyungwon asked to his friends rhetorically.

"Hi guys!"

Jooheon suddenly came up from nowhere. Hyungwon jumped because of the surprise. He was grinning so hard that Hyungwon thought his face was going to break. He was showing off this piece of paper which had the shape of a letter. It was a letter. Changkyun, who had sat next to Kihyun in a religious silence for the whole previous discussion, was now pale as a ghost.

"I'm genuinely going to ask you what's that." Minkyuk tried. Jooheon couldn't wait for that question. He seemed so excited about it.  
"It's a love letter!"

Hyungwon set his gaze on the younger. He was looking at his feet and his eyes were covered by his hair.

"I found it in the locker! Can you believe this? It's anonymous. It's a girl and her handwriting is so cute. She says she noticed me during the chemistry class so I just have to figure out who she is! I hope she's the pretty redhead honestly!"

His friend was visibly shaking and he couldn't hide his exaltation.

"This is amazing! Today is a perfect day. You have an admirer and Kihyun has got a sugar daddy. Incredible!" Minhyuk said gleefully.

"Kihyun what?" Jooheon repeated confused.

"Can you stop?" Kihyun yelled at him but Minhyuk didn't listen.

"I have to go."

Changkyun stood up, he took his backpack and he was leaving without another word, with a dead face.

"Are you okay?" Kihyun made the question with his best mother look.

"It's about my stomach I think. See you guys."

He disappeared leaving his friends concerned. Between them, the one who knew why he was acting so weird was Hyungwon. He took his stuff and he left money on the table to pay his drink.

"Are you leaving too?"

Jooheon looked distressed now.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm busy." And he just ran out of the bar searching for Changkyun hoping he wasn't that far. He was lucky because he found him as soon as he arrived at the bus stop. The boy had his hoodie on and his headphones too. Hyungwon tried to call him but music's volume was too high so he had to walk straight to him. When he put an hand upon his shoulder, Changkyun didn't seem surprised. He just glanced sadly at his older friend.

"Are you sick for real or it's for the letter?"

Hyungwon knew so he didn't have to pretend. Changkyun didn't reply at first. He kept looking at the asphalt all over the place. Then he took a deep breath.

"The latter one." He exhaled.

"Why are you reacting like that? He's not going to marry the girl. C'mon! Don't be over dramatic."  
Changkyun didn't say a word.

"It's just a letter from a random person." Hyungwon added.

"He's never going to see me as more than a friend, am I right? I'm being delusional. I hate myself for that. Fuck."

"Stop complaining."

"I do complain because I'm trying to get noticed by him for months and now a stupid girl gets in my way and I can't do nothing about it because he probably likes her."

"Then confess to him."

"Are you insane? I don't want to lose his friendship, it's... complicated."

Hyungwon spotted a vehicle in a distance. "Promise me you'll be okay."

"Obviously I'll be okay, I'm not some sentimental idiot, right?"

Changkyun smiled leaving Hyungwon and getting on the bus. It was a melancholic smile. The guy put his headphones on again and then he left.

Unfortunately it started raining and Hyungwon was the type who was never ready for a storm. His coat was soacked and his poor hair were completely terrible. His white shoes were being ruined by the mud. The boy, mostly drenched, walked through the streets hoping to get home soon. In that particular moment of his life, he regretted not having a car.

He thought it could have never been worse until his backpack betrayed him. It was open. His books and his notebooks soon reached the ground. He just wanted to scream.

He saved his notes and his homeworks and he kept walking. Then he heard a rumor. A car engine was disturbing his quiet. Sorrowful, Hyungwon turned his head to the new sound and he found himself looking at an old black car which was very noisy. The vehicle's lights blinded him.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?"

His professor was looking at him. Hoseok was standing in his car giving Hyungwon a perplexed glance.

Hyungwon didn't plan that. He didn't want Hoseok to be there in that moment. He wanted to seduce him but he was only having troubles with that idea. He appeared as a lost puppy instead of the sex symbol people thought he was. All was going wrong.

He tried to keep a decent behavior even if his wet clothes weren't helping.

"I forgot the umbrella."

"Come here. I'll drive you home."

"No!"

"Why not?" Hoseok asked surprised by the previous negative answer.

Hyungwon wanted to escape from earth.  
"I don't want to make your car dirty." He said to cover himself.

"You'll get a cold. Don't be stubborn and get in."  
It sounded like an order so Hyungwon, who didn't want to be near his teacher in that state but who also didn't want to get a fever, got in the car.

"You have to tell me where your house is." Hoseok said interrupting the awkward silence. Hyungwon's mind was momentarily disconnected. He wasn't paying attention to the man who was driving because he only wanted to vanish for the embarrassment. He was wet and messy in his professor's car and not for the reasons he had planned. Was he loosing his charisma?

"Hyungwon, you have to talk. I can't take you home with me and I don't know your parents' numbers."

"My parents are not in town." He replied.

"Okay, so where do you live?"

Hyungwon rumpled and then he started explaining to his professor where his home was. Hoseok nodded and he drove him there.  
Hyungwon was searching for something smart to say but all he could do was looking at the rain drops on the window.

"You shouldn't trust people."

"What?"

Shin Hoseok started a conversation with an unusual statement. Hyungwon turned his head to the guy who was concentrated on the street in front of them.

"I mean, I'm driving you home and you're lucky, because I am a good person, but as a teacher I have to tell you that you shouldn't trust people who want to give you a lift unless you're sure they don't have other intentions."

He seemed so authoritative that Hyungwon felt intimidated.

"Even if you talk like this I can't be sure about your intentions though." He said anyway trying to tease him.

Hoseok laughed. "You're right. So next time you won't accept a ride from me. Learn this and you'll stay a little safer."

The professor, when they arrived at the destination, pulled over. He turned off the car and he gave a look at his watch.

"Here we are. Go home and be careful from now on."

Hyungwon whispered a weak _yes_ and he opened the door ready to get out. He was about to leave when he stopped.

"What if I don't want to stay safe?"

That's how he tried to catch up. His voice tone was even lower than usual and he sounded mischievous and a little bit sensual. He knew being already that ambiguous was a risk but the occasion came so suddenly that he couldn't miss the chance. He was waiting for a reaction from Hoseok. Hyungwon felt like he was holding his breath or maybe he was just imagining it because after a bunch of seconds he answered naturally.

"Then tomorrow I'll make you run until it results dangerous for your health. Get out of my car now."

It seemed like he didn't get the clear subtext in Hyungwon's words. Hyungwon didn't insist.  
He greeted the man like nothing happened and as soon as he got home he had a shower to recover himself from the absurd events of that day.

His home was quiet, his parents weren't there. When he reached the bed he crumbled tired and exhausted. He gave a look at his books on the desk and he decided that it was too late to study.

He took the phone and he opened his latest chat. He typed a message and he sent it. Waiting for a reply, he found a brand new interest in the unbiased contemplation of the ceiling.

The telephone's screen illuminated the spot he was looking at. Hyungwon grabbed it and he read the answer.

 

> _From: Lee Minhyuk (10.45 P.M.)_
> 
> _I thought you weren't interested! Here's his account by the way. He's the definition of sex appeal!_

Hyungwon didn't send anything back and he clicked on the link. Shin Hoseok had thousands of followers and he had even a _stage name_. The so-called Wonho was a proper instagram star. Hyungwon scrolled his followers list and he could recognise some girls of his school and, obviously, Minhyuk. His following list was short instead. Filled with friends and family, Hyungwon assumed.

This was a necessary step. Hyungwon tapped the innocent button. A lot of students were following his profile so it wouldn't be suspicious if he did it too.

He set the alarm clock for the next morning and he prepared himself for a peaceful sleep that night.

He was about to turn off the phone when a notification caught his attention.

_**Wonho followed you back.** _

The boy spread out his eyes. That was strange, overall he couldn't help but smirking. A reborn hope enhanced his body and spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!  
> Well, at this point I don't even know if what I'm posting is good or not, but I'm gonna keep writing anyway. I'm sorry because my updates aren't that regular but I hope you can forgive me. I really want to know your opinions about it so I hope to see comments, kudos and things like that. Thanks for the support and see you soon!


	4. Check the tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? Oh, you forgot your watch.

Hoseok was casually looking at the hot vapor which was coming from his cup of coffee and which was heating up the air somehow.

Even if it was still autumn the weather was cold and rough. Giant bare trees were towering the streets and the city looked strangely scary. A considerable amount of weeks had flown away since he got his job as professor and a lot of kids now were hyping over Halloween which was right on the corner. Even the children in front of his apartment were preparing themselves for the event. Thousands of brilliant orange pumpkins were put as ornaments all over the first floor of the building were the man lived.

Hoseok tried to drink his coffee but it was still burning so he put the cup down and he gazed at the door of the bar he was used to spend his time.

Another man, suit and tie, was making his entrance in the place while he was talking trough the phone about something which seemed very important considering his expression.

Son Hyunwoo, or simply Shownu, was visibly upset about God knows what.  
He barely looked at his friend Hoseok when he sat in front of him, too busy arguing with somebody on the other line. The professor seemed to understand his friend's mood and he decided to wait for Shownu to end the call, so he gave a look at his own phone to make the wait look shorter.

He scrolled endlessly his instagram's home full of photos of his dearest friends until something made him stop. A few days ago Chae Hyungwon, a well-known boy for his irritating behaviour, followed his account. Hoseok wasn't crept out by that because a lot of students found interest in his profile and a lot of them had started following him. When Hoseok got the notification, his finger slipped by accident on the blue button and he followed Hyungwon back; he didn't mean to but he did so he kept things like that because it wouldn't be so weird having one of his student on his time line. After that he didn't expect the suspicious attitude of Hyungwon the following days.

He had always been a tease, Hoseok didn't forget the day in his car when the young boy was acting so unusual, for a moment Hoseok thought the guy had the intention to seduce him but he drove away that feeling.

During those mornings at school Hoseok saw in Hyungwon something... different? Especially that particular day when he was wearing a white shirt and one of his friend poured him an entire bottle of water. The thin article of clothing, completely wet, gave Hoseok a clear view of Hyungwon's chest: a little hint of abs and those narrow hips caught his full attention. Hoseok didn't realise he was literally standing there staring at his student's body until the guy in question gave him a naughty glance.

Hoseok, came back to earth, firstly admonished himself for doing such an inappropriate thing and then he made Hyungwon run all over the field until he was satisfied and until he felt better with his conscience. When Hyungwon asked him why he made him run that much Hoseok answered with a threatening look.

Now, Hoseok, sat around his table, found himself, in bliss, looking at a photo of his student walking on a sea shore, wearing a pair of shorts only. His features were visible again and Hoseok was surprised when his heart started to beat faster while the fantasies about what he could with that body were stuck in his mind.

"Wonho, did you hear me?"

Shownu's voice dragged Hoseok out of his crazy thoughts. He blinked, confused and a little bit shocked.

"Sorry, I was reading an article, can you repeat, please?"

"You seem paler than usual. Are you feeling okay?" Hyunwoo asked him worried.

"I'm fine! Keep talking!"

"Okay then. I was saying that I can't stand her anymore! She's my wife and I love her, you know that, but she has zero interest in our family life. Since we had our son she keeps acting distant and she goes mad every time I have a dinner meeting. I'm doing it for our wellness! This is so stressing."

Shownu and his troubled marriage. His best friend's wife was a celebrity, her name was Melanie and she was the most famous korean model in the country. She changed her name after a western one because she was inspired by an American actress during her childhood. Hoseok didn't like Melanie. She was a selfish pain in the ass.

She was the worst human being Wonho had ever known but Hyunwoo seemed to love her deeply so he stepped back on his opinion. When the first problems came, Hoseok acted like he was profoundly shaken but he saw that coming. Then the two had a child and Hoseok felt sorry for his friend for being attached to such an indecent person but he felt even worse for the young boy who was going to have a mother like her.

As soon as Shownu stopped talking he took a lunch box from his overnight bag and he opened it. A still warm boil of meat was filling the air with its incredible smell.

"What is that?"

Shownu couldn't cook. He almost set his house on fire when he tried ages ago. Wonho was perplexed.

"My son's new babysitter Kihyun. He's extremely good and caring with the baby and he can definitely cook. Hiring him was the best choice I made this month!"

Shownu seemed so happy eating the dish Kihyun made.

"For a moment I thought Melanie did that."

Shownu laughed but the laugh was a bitter one.  
"I wish. I guess my life won't last enough to witness her doing a thing like this."

"Is she in town?"

"She left this morning."

"What will you do with your boy tonight? What about that important negotiation?"

"Kihyun will stay with him. I told him to sleep there since I don't know when the stipulation will come to an end."

Hoseok nodded. He felt so wretched for his buddy. Loving with that effort a person who didn't deserve an inch of affection was honestly the saddest thing a man could ever do.

-

Walking through the hallways, Hoseok met the principal. He felt intimidated at first when his boss asked him if he could come to his office. For a minute he had really thought that good looking brat had won and he was just about to get fired. He felt relieved when the old man told him about the urgency of grades before the end of December. December was definitely far. Hoseok could make it.

He had just to make and plan some tests for his guys and he could easily get away with it. The principal even congratulated to him because he heard appreciation from lots of students so, after all, his first assignment wasn't going to be a catastrophe.

Being a teacher wasn't his first choice when he was younger. He wanted to be a CEO and make money for his family. One day he helped a kid he knew. This girl had a particular disease so she wasn't able to run properly because she had a prosthesis to substitute her right knee. Nasty boys started making fun of her and she was so broken. Hoseok taught her how to make it right and she became even faster than those idiots. Her amazing smile while she was thanking him inspired him. Wonho wanted to help. He wanted to be useful. The pay wasn't as good as the pay of a CEO but at least he liked the job.

Reunited with his class, the teacher told them about the physical tests. Everybody nodded but he could notice a sorrowful expression on Hyungwon's face. Hoseok made the kids do some aerobics exercises and then he let them free to do what they preferred for the rest of the hour.

The professor tried to relax until he heard light laughs but he didn't get where they were from. He checked the football field but there was nothing there. Then he took a look at tennis court but there was only a couple of students playing.

The tree.

The enormous tree next to the running track.  
Hoseok heard whisperings once again. He walked straight to the origin of the sound.  
And there was this girl.

This girl who was laughing awkwardly and smiling softly. Her expression was a little bit surprised like she didn't expect that guy to kiss her. A boy was playfully kissing her on the neck.

After a bunch of seconds, the girl noticed the professor who caught them up. At first she opened her eyes wide, then he made his classmate stop. She blushed so hard Hoseok thought she was going to explode. The teacher was going to talk them about their behaviour when the boy showed his face. Hyungwon was looking at him in such an uncaring way. It seemed like he couldn't care less about being seen in that situation. Hoseok went mad.

"What are you doing here? Shall I remember you where we are? You should work. This is so disrespectful."

The girl tried to explain herself but she kept mumbling. She was visibly sorry about the inconvenient. Hyungwon didn't give a damn. An insolent expression was stuck on his face. He didn't even speak to justify himself.

"Okay, okay. You can go. Next time I won't be so nice." Hoseok said to the girl who was talking without taking a breath. She said sorry again and she ran away. Hyungwon stood up and he was about to go when Hoseok stopped him.

"I'm not finished."

He grabbed his wrist and he took him inside. Lots of his student were there playing volleyball.

"Guys!" Hoseok called for them.

"Help him count." Then he turned to Hyungwon. "Two-hundred pushups. Learn how to show some respect."

Hyungwon gave him a surly look but he didn't say anything back.

The lesson was over and his students were all gone. Hoseok directed himself to the dressing room curious about who was gonna clean the gym with him that day, since he usually forced the lowest person to help.

When he opened the door that annoying brat was still there.

"Hyungwon, why are you so slow?"

Hyungwon didn't answer.

"You're gonna help me today. Come with me."

The two of them cleaned up the whole place in a few moments. Hyungwon was strangely silent but Hoseok did not complain.

"Ouch."

"What happened?" Hoseok asked hearing the boy in pain.

"As if you don't know" the other said with resentment.

"If you feel like that after a couple of pushups then you need to work harder."

"A couple?" Hyungwon almost screamed.

"You deserved that."

"But why I was the only one? I wasn't alone under the tree." He questioned.

"Your girlfriend was actually sorry and she felt ashamed. You didn't care."

"You have a point."

The professor took his jacket ready to leave. He had enough, he was exhausted after six hours spent teaching teenagers.

"She's not my girlfriend." Hyungwon cleared when Hoseok was about to exit.

"You shouldn't give her hopes if you don't like her." He said serious.

"I know. I was just trying to make someone jealous."

Hoseok felt suddenly uncomfortable. He couldn't get the point of the conversation. There was no control.

"And you made it?" He was genuinely interested though. Hyungwon locked his eyes with Hoseok's ones so shamelessly that the teacher could only return the glance.

"I guess I'll get to know it soon."

Wonho nodded and then he left as soon as he could. What was that? Those lingering looks that boy was giving him, those words pronounced slowly and carefully. Was he flirting? Was one of his students trying to get his attention? And why was he stressing himself about it? Why he couldn't establish some limits? Why he kept letting Hyungwon approaching him like that?

He didn't like him. He didn't like his personality. Hyungwon was a spoiled child, he was an attention seeker and he was too full of himself. He definitely didn't like him, but it would have been a liar if he had denied that something about him was intriguing. Hoseok thought about him kissing that girl's neck. He felt a thrill all over his spine. Was he attracted to him?

He felt bad. What kind of teacher was he? Sexualizing a student like that? Maybe he should get fired. Maybe he wasn't able to be a good professor. Maybe he should dismiss.  
He gave a look at his watch. Well, he gave a look at his bare wrist because his watch wasn't there. He was frustrated. Screaming internally, he took a deep breath and he headed to the school building once again.

"Professor!"

Somebody called him. Or was he imagining it?

"Professor!" The voice was now completely understandable. Chae Hyungwon appeared again on Wonho's sight.

"Hyungwon" Hoseok faked a smile even if he only wanted to take his watch back, go home and blame himself for being so unsuitable for his job.

"You forgot your watch" he said breathing heavily because of the running.

Hoseok blinked. He whispered a quick thanks and then he tried to seem not so surprised about the gesture.

"I can't breath. I ran too fast."

Hyungwon inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Hoseok took his chance and made a sarcastic comment to pull himself together.

"Work on it or you'll fail my tests."

Hyungwon nodded.

It seemed he wanted to reply but since he didn't say a word, Wonho smiled at him one last time and then he decided it was time to go home.

"Professor."

Hyungwon's voice made him stop. He waited for him to keep talking. Then with a confidence, which Wonho had never seen before, Hyungwon spoke.

"If I sleep with you, will you raise my grades?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I'm sorry for the late late update but I'm so busy lately and I just study and study everyday of my life. I didn't forget this story and I hope you people did not forget it as well. Hope you like it! I'm always here to read your opinions! Thanks for reading it and see you! ^-^


	5. 3 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to sleep before 3 A.M.

The ceiling wasn't that interesting but playing with his phone was not an option, neither was trying to get his brain to work. That tower of books and school notes was growing and growing everyday reminding him how he should at least open a random page. He had tests planned, even difficult ones but he wasn't in the right mood for a stressing study-session. He was completely avoiding his duty.

Suddenly Hyungwon decided it was the right time to leave his bed. He gave a look at the clock on the wall. Three in the morning and he was still awake. It had never happened to him before. His house was buried in a tomb silence. His footsteps were the only sound he was able to perceive. He was alone. His parents were still abroad for work. When he was a little boy, his mother and his father used to bring him with them but as soon as Hyungwon turned fifteen, they started leaving him behind. Hyungwon was used to it. He had often been alone in his own home. Although, he wasn't the type who organised big parties when adults weren't there, he was very responsible and his parents knew that. Sometimes he had invited his friends to stay over but he had never done something which could had lead his parents to lose trust in him.

The cold neon lights of the kitchen made him almost blind. Wearing only an oversized black t-shirt and sweatpants, he drank some water, trying to wash his thoughts away. He was thinking, maybe he was over thinking, about the shameless offer he made a few hours ago. The memory of what he had done didn't have the intention to leave his mind.

The worst part of the whole situation was that he didn't expect the events which had followed at all. He remembered clearly Hoseok's strong grip around his wrist.

"If I sleep with you, will you raise my grades?"

Those words had flown away from him even if he hadn't planned to act in that way; but things were becoming even more complicated, he wanted his results, and he knew he had to do something quickly if he wanted to get closer to his professor. When this man, took his arm with determination, for the first time since he had thought about that crazy plan, he started being scared. He couldn't approach a teacher like that, there were rules, there was a moral code, there were infinite reasonable reasons against his deranged idea of sleeping with his professor. Nevertheless he was completely surprised and out of guard when he found himself pinned against a wall, hidden by the leafy branches of the trees. He couldn't move since Hoseok had pressed his body against his and he couldn't run away. Hyungwon wasn't able to read his professor's mind. He couldn't understand why he was acting like that. Hyungwon's heartbeat was unstoppable and he seriously thought he was going to have an heart attack. Wonho pressed his forehead against his and Hyungwon couldn't think about anything. His hand was touching Hyungwon's arm but nothing more. After interminable minutes of unsustainable tension, Hoseok spoke.

"Stop being a trouble. Fuck!" He left out, swearing, but he wasn't like he was swearing at Hyungwon, it was more like he was swearing at himself. Hoseok closed his eyes and Hyungwon felt his breath being more and more irregular.

"Fuck me, I hope."

Despite of his unnecessary fear, he couldn't help but keep his little game going. The man in front of him was obviously struggling trying to recollect his common sense back. Hyungwon accidentally placed his hand on Wonho's chest and he was involuntarily amazed perceiving what was under his palm. His breasts would have never been like that even if he had practiced constantly without sleeping. He didn't have time to realise his wonder that he became astonished for a different reason. Hoseok suddenly caught him in a kiss. Hyungwon felt how he was lingering on his lower lip, biting it softly. When his professor's hand moved from his arm to his neck he wasn't really understanding what was happening. Hyungwon moaned when their bodies got closer and this gave Wonho the opportunity to insinuate himself in his mouth. The younger felt the man's tongue chaining to his and he couldn't help but kissing him back. Wonho's lips were insanely soft, he had seriously thought they were rough and highly unpleasant but he was totally wrong. He heard him whispering some words but his sanity was gone and he just didn't get a thing. With his incredible strength Wonho had lifted his student's thin figure up. Hyungwon had wrapped his long legs around Hoseok's waist.

Drowned in that situation, Hyungwon was only able to focus on the hot man who was causing him problems with his lowest area. They stayed like that for what he thought were hours until Hoseok stepped back. The realisation of how cold was the wall behind his back made Hyungwon shiver.

His head was a mess and he was looking at Wonho who was as shocked as he was.

"This never happened." He had said before running away, leaving Hyungwon alone and without breath. On his way home, Hyungwon could only let his mind live that moment again. He couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't eat. He felt like somebody was punching him right in the stomach and that's why he was there, three in the morning, awake and haunted by his previous actions.

It was a great achievement for his plan, he had opened a breach. His professor was physically attracted to him so it was easier to find a way to sleep with him and frame him in order to get him fired but was it what he wanted?

He couldn't deny he did like the kiss, he did like the thrill of Hoseok against him. He was so confused he just wanted to close his eyes and rest, but he couldn't do that.

He finally took his phone and he considered the idea of calling someone. He scrolled his address book. He tried with Minhyuk but the other's phone was off. He thought about Changkyun, but that emo kid was under a train called Jooheon so he didn't want to give him more to worry about.

Hyungwon had only another person to call even if he was sure the other was going to curse him or something, but he was desperate and at that level of desperation he wrote down the number. He was calling Kihyun.

-

Kihyun arrived in the exact moment Mr. Son had to leave. It was late in the evening and Kihyun just entered into the front door. Son Hyunwoo's house was the richest thing he had ever seen. Minhyuk's huge apartment was absolutely nothing compared to that piece of royalty. The house which was a villa was surrounded by a colorful and giant garden. The hedges were admirably trimmed and Kihyun was amazed by the small fountain which gushed on the right side of the place. The walkway was enlightened with high floor lamps and the warm light of them made Kihyun feel almost safe. The house inside was not less wonderful. Three floors, not including the under floor where the garage was. Son Hyunwoo's house was the definition of chic or at least that was what Kihyun thought in the first place.

His boss was in hurry, waving to his kid and picking up the last things for the meeting. He was wearing one of his usual suits but this time the shirt was white and it swaddled Hyunwoo's chest perfectly.

"Kihyun! Thank God you arrived in time!" He said giving a kiss on his child's forehead. "He has to eat and he needs to go to bed early. He has school tomorrow. I'll be late probably. I'm very sorry so feel free to sleep here please."  
Kihyun took off his backpack and he nodded smiling at the kid.

Hyunwoo put his hand on Kihyun's shoulder. "You're really helping me a lot. I'm glad about the job you're doing here." He said sincerely.

"I'm doing my best."

Mr. Son grinned and then he left.

Kihyun made the little boy named Kwan dinner and he cleaned the kitchen while the baby was watching a cartoon on tv.

Kihyun hated cleaning the kitchen. He surely loved cooking, that was one of the first things he learned during his life; he used to watch cooking shows when he was a child and he always watched his mother making food for his whole family. Cleaning everything was annoying. There was no fun in it, but he had to.  
When he was over he went to sit on the sofa. The boy was deeply interested in whatever the red puppet on tv was doing.

"Do you want to do something different before going to sleep?" Kihyun asked trying to detract his attention from the programme. Kwan looked at him. He sharpened his eyes, probably trying to make a decision.

"Okay!" He claimed enthusiastically.

"And what do you want to do?"

Kwan got up and he walked straight to the pile of papers on the table. "I'd like to draw."

Kihyun sat next to the kid, occasionally helping him find some colours. After a bunch of minutes, Kihyun gave a look at the sheet of paper. He was profoundly bewildered when his gaze shifted to that drawing. Kwan drew his family. Mr. Son and him were holding hands next to what Kihyun supposed was their house. The sun was painted yellow and it was probably shining in the child's mind. On the other side, his mother was drawn far away from those two and she was wearing black clothes. Kwan kept overdoing her figure and at some point he punched the sheet.

The little boy paralysed.

"Is everything okay?" Kihyun said, honestly worried.

Kwan nodded but he didn't look him in the eyes.  
"Why did you paint your mom like that?"

Kwan kept looking away.

"She doesn't like me. I feel it."

Kihyun wanted to reply but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know the family he was working for, he didn't know if that woman wasn't loving her son as she should, but he knew Kwan was suffering somehow and that pain was real.

"Maybe you're wrong! Maybe mom is just a little bit stressed. Don't you think so?" He tried to regain.

The five years old suddenly stopped drawing.  
"I want to sleep." He said and Kihyun did the necessary to preparare him for the night.

"Goodnight Kihyunnie! Thank you for being my friend." Kwan said, lying on his bed, hugging his puppet which was the exact same puppet of the tv show.

Kihyun smiled kindly. That boy was an actual angel.

"Goodnight Kwan." He replied and then he turned the lights off and he left the room.  
Kihyun came back to the sofa, watching the television and waiting for Mr. Son to come home. He closed his eyes and the guy fell asleep. He didn't dream. Maybe his mind was too tired to do that. Kihyun spent hours and hours on that couch until a sound made him wake up. He jumped out of his profound sleep and he got up. His watch said it was almost three in the morning. First, he went checking Kwan and fortunately he was still sleeping in peace. Then he gave a look out of the window to understand what was that sound.  
Keys were unlocking the door.

Mr. Son was back home. Kihyun became suddenly uncomfortable even if his boss did tell him to remain there for the night.  
He was handsome even if it was very late. Kihyun, on the other hand, felt like a mess.

"Kihyun! Did I disturb you?" Hyunwoo asked gently.

"I'm... no, absolutely!"

"I'm glad then. I tried my best but I couldn't be home earlier than this." He justified himself.  
"It's okay actually, you had warned me, so please don't worry about it."

Shownu smiled again and Kihyun really needed to cut the eye contact.

"Mh... since you're there, I think I'm going home."

"Kihyun what are you saying? It's late. I won't let you go home alone!"

Mr. Son seemed very serious about it.

"Not to be rude but I'm eighteen Mr. Son, I definitely can go home all by myself." Kihyun claimed calmly.

"Stay here and tomorrow I'll get you home. Please, don't make me worry about your safety."

Kihyun could only accept his faith.

"I'm gonna prepare the guest room! Just wait he... what is this?" Shownu was happily speaking when he spotted something. Kwan's drawing was still on the table. Kihyun forgot to put it away.

Hyunwoo's eyes were now incredibly sad. His hand was trembling while he was clinging to the sheet of paper. Kihyun didn't know how to explain things and dynamics he didn't know.

"Kwan drew it. I asked why he did that though."

"What did he say?" Shownu's voice was cracking and Kihyun wasn't sure he could keep going.

"He just said his mom doesn't like him. I said to him that's probably not true and maybe it's just a feeling. I mean, he's still a child."

"I see." Shownu muttered letting the drawing go. "I'm going to prepare your room anyway. My apologies for such a scene."

He disappeared. Kihyun took the piece of paper and he put it in his backpack, blaming himself for not hiding it before.

Something in it started vibrating. His phone was illuminating the inside of his backpack. He was very impressed when Hyungwon's name came on the screen. Why his annoying friend was not sleeping?

He found for himself an hidden spot and he picked up.

"Are you really awake or you finally became a zombie?"

"Not funny Kihyun."

Hyungwon was nervous. Kihyun could tell by hearing his voice.

"Why did you call me anyway?"

"You're the only one I can talk to right now."

"Minhyuk and Changkyun aren't answering?"

"They aren't answering."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and he was glad his friend couldn't see him.

"Be fast, I'm working."

"Are you working? At Mr. Son's house? It's late Kihyun! When did you become a mistress?"

There he goes, fastidious Hyungwon back at it again.

"Stop with the bullshits. Talk."

He heard the other taking a deep breath.

"Kihyun, Shin Hoseok, our teacher, kissed me. He did that after I asked him to sleep with me. I did that because I wanted and I still want good grades and... actually I've been thinking about it a lot lately because I have this plan in my mind and... maybe I shouldn't call you. Maybe it's something I can't explain. Not trough a phone. Oh fuck, I screwed up. 'Night Kihyun."

"You did what?"

Kihyun screamed but unfortunately Hyungwon hung up immediately. Kihyun didn't know how to react. Was Hyungwon joking? He started to ask himself why he was surrounded by problems.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back at it again. I'm deeply sorry for this late update but I had some issues during this period related to health and school. I hope someone is still there to read this. I can't promise you'll receive regular updates but I won't drop the story if you don't want me to! So let me know guys. Sorry for eventual mistakes. Hope you enjoy!!


	6. Flyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it really a war movie?

He was a failure indeed.

  
People didn't know that. People thought he was an amazing man, who worked hard. A man who was caring, respectful and kind. People were sure he was the one who was going to help their kids doing their best, being their best. But what was he? Did they know he was a sick pervert? Or at least Hoseok himself thought he was a pervert.

And that thought started to haunt him when he had left his student's lips. That's when he knew something was definitely messing up with his mind. He didn't want to blame Chae Hyungwon, maybe he was just the trigger.

Maybe he had always been a creep. The desire he felt, when the young boy offered his body to him, was surely the desire of a creep. So unprofessional, so immoral, Hoseok even kissed him. He had pushed the kid against a damn wall and he was so rough doing that. Hidden under the bedsheets he could hear Hyungwon's back hitting the bricks.

He couldn't sleep. He tried but he had an awful dream: somebody had found out what he had done. The principal had called him and he had been fired immediately while a cop was putting him in jail. He woke up and he refused to close his eyes for that night.

  
Was he overeacting?

  
He was feeling guilty. When his phone started ringing he ignored the sound and he covered his ears pushing his pillow against them. Somebody was calling him, but he wasn't ready to talk with someone. He only wanted to forget that or to leave the country. Mexico could have been a choice, or Canada maybe? He saw that place in a drama once. It looked pretty. Working there could have been nice. He couldn't speak any other language except for Korean, but he could have tried.

  
The light which was slightly illuminating his room suggested him that it was morning already. Since the mirror was too far away from his bed, he grabbed his phone and he opened up the camera to get a look at his traumatised face. His pupils were red like he had been under some kind of drug treatment, his skin tone was even paler than it used to and two black holes were making his eyes look worse. He wasn't just a pervert, he was also ugly.

  
He didn't pay attention to the hour signed on the display though. He tried to rest, a little bit, once again, but as soon as he made a try, he saw those plump lips, he felt that shiver upon his spine and he immediately stood up, walking to the bathroom for a cold shower. Hoping the water could help.

  
When he was over, he kept ignoring his cellphone calling for his attention and he sat in his kitchen, deciding what he wanted to have for breakfast first. He was ready to open a bottle of orange juice when the doorbell rang.

  
His wrist cracked and the entire drink ended up in the sink. He mentally cursed and he hurried up to arrive at the door. The doorbell was ringing more insistently.

  
"I'm on my way!" Hoseok screamed to make whoever was that person hear him.

  
"Wonho, why are you not picking up your phone? You made me worry!"

  
A kind of mad Son Hyunwoo came in the house without waiting for an invite to actually enter the house from the owner. He directed himself to the sofa as if that was his home and it was, in a certain way. He literally throw himself between the pillows and he gave Hoseok that look. That look a father could give to his son when he had gotten in troubles.

  
"Are you going to answer me now, or...?"  
Hoseok stood there, looking at him, not sure if he had to tell him what his brain was dealing with.

  
"I went out last night, I drank, so I was a little bit off this morning."

  
Shownu spread his eyes wide open and Hoseok was already prepared for the sermon. He started saying that now he had a job, a job he was looking for forever, a job he loved (as if Hoseok didn't know), he couldn't ruin everything getting drunk in the middle of the week. "We have Saturdays for that!" He kept repeating over and over again until Hoseok had enough and came back to the kitchen. He preferred lying to his friend than reveling him how crazy he was.

  
"Why are you here though?" Hoseok asked opening another bottle of juice, hoping that one hadn't to share the same destiny of the last one. "There's a reason, right? I see you're stressed. And not because I drank a little bit."

  
Hoseok heard Shownu snorting in the living room. He clearly wanted to tell his friend something, but he was hesitating. Maybe he didn't know how to put that in words.

  
"I came here after I brought the kids to school."

  
"The kids? Since when you have more than one child?" Hoseok said.

  
"My son and then Kihyun. You know he stayed with us last night because he was with Kwan. I came home late and I didn't want him to walk through the streets alone. He's still young. I offered him a ride for this morning."

  
Hoseok nodded even if his friend couldn't see him, but somehow Shownu knew he was following him so he continued.

  
"When I came home last night... I found something."

  
He stopped for a bunch of seconds as if he wasn't sure he could say what he was going to say. Hoseok waited for him to keep going while he was finally being able to drink his juice.

  
"Kwan was already sleeping and Kihyun was about to leave when I found this drawing on the table. Kwan did that. It was obviously one of his. Like the ones I put on the fridge. He's very talented indeed."

  
Hoseok could feel his friend's heartbeat going faster, or at least he could imagine that since he was taking long and deep breathes after every sentence he made. He showed up again in the living room with his glass and he sat in front of him.

  
"It's a nice drawing if you look at it firstly. There's the sun, a yellow sun. Our home. Me and Kwan. We're holding hands and it's so cute you start laughing. Kwan drew his mother too. She is far away from us and she's painted in black and she seems... evil."

  
Hoseok was smiling at first. A soft smile for a soft painting, but when he heard the last words everything on his expression was different. He was sincerely sorry.

  
Shownu took his head between his own hands and he stayed like that for minutes. Hoseok thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. He sat next to him and put an arm upon his shoulders, giving him an hug since he didn't know how to reply properly. He knew his friend's family wasn't going through a nice time, and even if he didn't like his wife at all, he wanted happiness for him. Just him being happy.

  
Shownu was trembling under his touch and about to break, but he suddenly rose his head.

  
"Are you okay?" Hoseok asked even if it was a stupid question to make.

  
"Maybe not. I really don't know how to avoid a tragedy. I felt that Melanie wasn't treating Kwan kindly lately but I didn't think it could end up like this. I don't want him to not feeling loved. He is loved. I love him. I'm sure his mother loves him. How can she not? She gave birth to him. He's so small and his mind is so fragile. I don't know how to handle this."

  
He spoke with a firmness which didn't suit his messy status. Hoseok knew his friend was strong and he wasn't a person who could be easily overthrown by emotions, unlike Hoseok himself, who cried for nothing most of the time.

  
"Wait for Melanie to come back home and talk to her. Face her. Like you said, Kwan is her son too. In the meanwhile spend more time with the little boy. Shower him with affection and try to stay calm. I'm sorry."

Hoseok suggested giving a pat on his strong shoulders.

  
"Right." Hyunwoo said more to himself than to his friend.

  
After a few moments, he suddenly revitalised himself. "So... you should go to work! What are you doing here? You're not even wearing your jeans!"

  
Hoseok looked down and his friend was right. How could he not notice that?

  
"Ehm, sure! I should go to work." He mumbled trying to get himself together.

  
He disappeared in his bedroom wearing a random tracksuit which could work for the day and he appeared again in the living room while his friend was already in front of the door telling him to hurry up if he wanted him to drive him to school.

  
Shownu gave a look at his watch and he went out with Hoseok behind him.  
Both of them got in the car, in a peaceful silence which wasn't uncomfortable at all. Hoseok fixed his glance out of the window observing people who were walking through the streets that morning. Some of them seemed relaxed, some of them seemed on the verge of a mental breakdown. Focusing on others' issues made his mind feel less heavy.

  
They soon reached the high school and Shownu stopped the car.

  
"I'm going now. Do you think you can survive this day?" Hoseok asked laughing. Unexpectedly tears showed up on Shownu's face. Wonho was seriously worried. He seemed fine previously. He had seen his friend like that only a few times during their life together. So he tried to light up the mood.

  
"Come on! Don't cry! Or people here will think I'm breaking up with you!"

  
Hyunwoo fortunately laughed and he started drying those tears which were threatening his stoic behaviour.

  
"You're so stupid Hoseok!" He said.  
"Why? We could have had a future and you know that. Our interactions during our taekwando lessons were a little bit beyond the line of the no homo bro, am I wrong?"

Hoseok brought those old memories back.

  
"You're right. Such a pity that you're not really my type." Shownu commented.

  
"A misfortune! Goodbye my friend!" Hoseok cheered him up and then he left the car, ready to face his own problems.

  
Or his only problem since he wasn't that problematic before getting to know that boy.  
He walked into the school, gently saying hi to his colleagues and his coworkers, attempting to show a bright version of himself which didn't fit the whole situation. That morning was... normal.

  
It was just a common day at work and it was like nothing had happened. Nobody was looking at him like he was a weirdo, nobody was pointing a finger against him, everything was alright. For a moment, he even forgot about Hyungwon.

  
He had several lessons with his classes and then, at the end of the day, his final class. In that case, he was a bit nervous. What was he supposed to do? Ignoring him? Or talking to him, maybe? After school? He didn't know. All that thinking was useless since the kid didn't show up. His classmates were all there. In line, waiting for their professor to give dispositions, to say something. So he waited for everybody to get in the line and then he said them to get ready for a friendly volleyball game. Hoseok spotted Hyungwon's friends so he thought it was okay asking them about his absence.

  
"Hey, Minhyuk!" He stopped one of them. The shiny boy who was always smiling, cheerful and propositive. He wasn't that sporty, but he had a very strong spirit and he was always ready to try something new. He was one of Hoseok's favourite students.

  
"Yes, Sir?"

  
"Is Hyungwon going to join us today?" He asked trying to appear annoyed.

  
"I don't think so, Sir. I haven't seen him this morning at all." He answered immediately.

  
"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem, Sir."

  
"Why are you calling me Sir anyway?" Wonho said amused.

  
"I saw this movie about war and soldiers last night, Sir." He said, and he was strangely serious about it.

"Well... Nice."

  
"It was definitely a porn, professor! About role playing I guess!" Lee Jooheon screamed from a distance, when he heard his friend talking.

  
Minhyuk set an angry glance at Jooheon and he raised up his middle finger.

  
"Minhyuk! Contain yourself!" Hoseok ordered even if he was clearly hiding a smile.

  
"I'm sorry Sir... I mean professor!" And he just came back to his mates.

  
The lesson flew away in all the tranquillity that Hoseok needed. He even had fun that day and he reminded his students about the following tests for their valuations. Everybody nodded and he sent them away.  
When he was out of the gym, he directed himself to rescue the last few things he had left in his locker in the room reserved for the teachers.

  
Walking through those hallways, when everyone, staff and students, was basically going home, he didn't think he was going to find his main problem right in front of his face.

  
Chae Hyungwon was wandering around, his expression impossible to read. He had his backpack on his shoulders and he was carrying some books with him.

  
He hadn't noticed Hoseok.

  
Hoseok had to be a mature person. He had to make things clear before every kind of misunderstanding. So he stopped walking.

  
"Chae Hyungwon!" He called him and the guy seemed to wake up from the stream of consciousness he was going through. Was he going to panic? His wide open eyes were showing his surprise, but that lasted only for a second. After the first shock, Hyungwon set the standard expression he had always had.

  
"Professor!" He said, speaking carefully as he was barefooted on broken glass.

  
"I haven't seen you today. Should I remind you about the upcoming exams?"

  
He wanted a reaction. Hoseok wanted to know what was going through that boy's mind.

  
"I was sick. I'm sorry."

  
He looked different. More obedient, Hoseok knew he wasn't acting like himself. He was about to reply when a pair of girls broke in the conversation.

  
"Hyungwon! Hyungwon!"

  
One of those screamed to seek the guy's attention. She was fluttering written sheets and she seemed agitated. Hyungwon turned around to know who was requiring him.  
The girls reached him faster than Hoseok thought.

  
"Good afternoon professor!" They greeted when they noticed Wonho was there too.  
"Hyungwon" the younger girl started talking "we haven't seen you this morning in class and since exams are coming, we took notes for you! It's not like these are high quality notes, but we tried anyway! Hope you're not ill or things like that! Also we hope you will come to the snow ball! It's in two weeks, but we just want you to know..."

  
"Yes, yes." Hyungwon stopped them and maybe he was kind of brutal. "I got it. Thank you. I'm fine. You two girls are amazing and extremely beautiful today. Goodbye!" He said waving, waiting for them to understand that he wanted them to leave as soon as possible.

Those two seemed to get the clue and after an awkward smile, they were gone.  
Hyungwon put an hand on his face and he said something that Wonho couldn't hear but he guessed it was about those girls.

  
Then Hyungwon looked back at Hoseok and with his most serious face he said: "See? I didn't attend anyone's class today. I was sick. I am sick."

  
Well, maybe it wasn't the right time. Hoseok had to step back for a minute. Face him another day. If he was really sick... But he was sick too. He didn't sleep at all and he hadn't the intention to spend another night like that. So he chose to be brave.

  
"Hyungwon, you know we have something to talk about." He told him. He looked so authoritative that he was surprised by himself.

  
Hyungwon seemed to surrender. "Here? In the hallways?" He asked even if nobody was there. He was right though. It wasn't an easy conversation so they should have brought it back in private.

  
"I was going to recollect my stuff from my locker. Would you mind to follow me?" Hoseok suggested and Hyungwon just nodded. They walked to the staff room in silence. The whole school was silent. Just a few of custodians was left.

  
When they reached the place, Hoseok closed the door and they faced each other. Alone. Finally. The room was spacious. There were lockers for the teachers, a giant desk filled with papers and registers, and four or five computers on a longer desk.

  
Hyungwon looked uncomfortable so Hoseok decided to bring it up first.

  
"You know what you asked me. You know you made me a singular request, am I wrong?"

  
Hyungwon was sweating and he took his backpack off along with his coat. Although he wasn't going to reply.

  
"So, are you gonna talk?" Hoseok pressed.

  
"You kissed me." He suddenly spit. "You kissed me, so it's not all on me." He kept saying and he looked like a terrified deer in front of car lights.

  
"You're right." Hoseok said trying to appear as calm as possible even if he wasn't feeling better than the one in front of him. "And I made a mistake because I didn't have too. I'm sorry because I took advantage of you and I blame myself for this. You have nothing to do with the kiss. The action is my fault, but why did you ask me such a thing? You go after every teacher like that and you sell your body for grades, that's how it works?"

  
He didn't want to say those things. He didn't even plan a speech like that. But he felt it. When Hyungwon offered himself to him he thought about that. He was genuinely worried about him. Wondering if he had done that in the past. And it blew up during the conversation. Now Hyungwon looked even more in pain. Hoseok felt he was hardly breathing and he asked himself if he had to do something to calm him down, but he preferred to wait.

  
So the young boy spoke: "It's nothing like that professor. I've never done such a thing. For grades? I don't need to do that for points. I'm..." He hesitated a bit giving a look around while Hoseok wanted to understand his version of the story. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I meant it." He said. And that grave sound echoed in the entire room.

  
"What... What do you mean by I meant it?" Hoseok asked thinking he heard it wrong. Now Hyungwon wasn't the only one sweating.

  
The younger had maybe renovated his confidence, because he suddenly decided to sat on the desk, ignoring the chairs around it. Hoseok got closer to his student wanting him to get off it. It was still a school's room and he didn't want troubles because of a kid.

  
"You should use a chair to sit, this is not your amusement park." He said taking the other's wrist but Hyungwon made a resistance.

  
"Hyungwon. I'm not going to talk again." He told him trying to scare him with his tone, but it didn't work.

  
"You won't have to talk." He whispered.  
Suddenly, Hyungwon took Hoseok's hands with a feline and fast movement. He put the professor's hands on his chest and when he tried to say something he invited him to stay silent.

  
"Can you hear that?"

  
Hoseok was confused and kind of frustrated since things weren't going like he wanted to. With his hands on Hyungwon's body he felt his heartbeat and that heart was definitely running the race of his life.

  
"I said I meant it. I have feelings, don't you know?"

  
His head was spinning and he felt like something was choking him since he wasn't able to bring air in properly.

  
Hyungwon was moving his own hands all over his body. He made them touch his neck, his hair, his lips (and that's when Wonho lost it) and he had particularly lingered on his lips when he had surrounded one of Hoseok's finger and he had started to pass his tongue on it, sucking it in a seductive way which Hoseok didn't appreciate. Anyway he was frozen. He was stuck. His hands  were sliding behind his whole back until they reached the lower part of his spine and Hoseok held his breath because he knew what was coming after that. His palms were now, with the fundamental help of the young student, under Hyungwon's gluteus.

  
"Are you afraid?" Hyungwon whispered again since they were so close to each other.  
Hoseok didn't say anything back. His mouth was kneaded. Hyungwon made Hoseok grip his butt and he put such an effort that he left a moan out loud and Hoseok was still there, passive, while one of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen was basically melting under his touch.

  
He liked Hyungwon's body. He was skinny, of course, but that didn't mean he didn't have any muscle. He was surprised when he felt how thick his ass was.

  
Hyungwon kept doing promiscuous sounds and Hoseok wanted him to stop. Or maybe not. He actually didn't know.

  
"Kiss my neck." Hyungwon ordered out of nowhere breaking the bubble Hoseok was in.  
"What?" He replied breathless already.

  
The young boy moaned again and Hoseok decided to follow his orders somehow. So he got closer to the other's long and untouched neck. He put his lips on it and the boy started writhing. Hyungwon was a mess. Everything was a mess. Hoseok was mad at that boy because he had revolted the whole situation and now they were doing God knows what was that. So he wanted to play. He squeezed harder his ass and that made Hyungwon almost scream. He wasn't a spectator anymore. He started leaving hot kisses on his neck and when he had found a weak spot he started sucking deeper and he heard Hyungwon going crazy but he didn't care so it was like his brain was soundproofed. And he did like the sensation of being in control.

  
"Oh my God." Hyungwon spelled before lying down completely on the desk and that action made Hoseok follow him. He was now lying on top of Hyungwon and they were kissing in such a chaotic way.

  
"Stop with this torture and kiss me!" Hyungwon said roughly raising his hips. Because of that movement their erections, which were incredibly hard, made a friction and Hyungwon became even louder. Hoseok went for the kiss to make him stop. Without being gentle, he put his toung in Hyungwon's mouth and he tasted every inch of it in a kiss which ended up being tougher than he thought. Even teeth were involved. He sucked his lower lip and Hyungwon was still moving under him trying to make their bodies closer, searching for the right friction.

  
At some point, Hyungwon put his hand on Hoseok's crotch and because of that, Hoseok had an unexpected reflex and he hit a pile of papers which was no more on the desk. Now flyers were flying everywhere. Hyungwon started laughing in an innocent way and that made Hoseok laugh too. He kissed him again and he pressed his body with more strength.

  
"You should take me, here on this desk."

Hyungwon said looking his professor in the eyes. He was laughing again. Hoseok was about to speak when he heard footsteps.  
Somebody was walking through the hallway. They weren't alone. Hyungwon should have heard that too because he suddenly stood up, along with Hoseok.

  
"Have you cleaned the teachers' lounge?" A custodian screamed from outside talking with one of his colleagues.

  
Hyungwon and Wonho exchanged a terrified look, both of them didn't know what to do. They looked so messy that it wasn't difficult figuring out what they were doing.

  
"Sure. I cleaned it up after the last period!"

  
"Perfect then!"

  
And the footsteps were gone.

  
Reality hit Hoseok like a truck. He was looking at his student. His student. The one he had kissed senseless, pressing him on and against a desk. A desk. In the school he was working.

  
Reality hit Hyungwon too because he seemed pretty confused.

  
"See you around!" The younger said and he ran away.

  
Hoseok knew he wasn't going to close his eyes again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!  
> I bet I lost 99% of my readers. Or maybe 100% idk. Well I'm sorry for the late late update, but again this year isn't easy and I'm still having physical issues BUT here I am. This chapter was longer. I don't know where the story is going (I know actually but it's still a mess). That's it. I hope you can enjoy and follow this huge chaos. I love you guys. Stay healthy and safe!! Also comments and kudos are appreciated. See you soon (or not that soon idk).


	7. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close the door.

Walking through the streets, when the sun was about to end his course for the day, was softly throwing away all those worries he was having since he had left the school a few moments ago. Winter was coming and he could already feel the extreme cold he was going to suffer. He had always hated that particular season because his thin body didn't allow him to stay warm without huge amounts of clothes on. Since he called himself a stylish person, winter was the worst because he had to wear clothes to warm him only, so his being a fashionable guy was threatened by rain and snow.

Hyungwon wanted to go away. He really hoped he could move to Europe one day. He had gone there with his family during summer and he was amazed. It was so different from Korea. He loved how Europe had been the center of the world for years, how ages of history were written there by controversial or heroic figures, he loved how some cities seemed to be open museums like Rome, Paris or Athens. He adored every single inch of that place and he understood he wanted to live his life there. Surrounded by people he didn't know and people who didn't know him, to start a new life, even if he was really and sincerely attached to his current one. One day, in Edinburgh, Hyungwon had noticed a few couples holding hands: women and women, men and men.

He was so happily surprised he couldn't hide his amazement. His sexuality wasn't a problem for him, he had discovered it times ago; he liked girls, of course, he liked their company, their attention, so he had never refused a date or an invite to a prom, but he had always known he could not fall in love with one of those because they weren't his type. His type had definitely something else.

So he knew he liked men when he was sixteen and he had kissed his first boy crush: they were friends at that time and they were still friends since they didn't actually have a relationship, he had just helped him realising some stress. That guy was so sunny and funny and he had always enjoyed his company. He seemed so confident and he was the first open gay guy of his school. He was older than him, but not that much so he was a nice person to talk with too, that's why they stayed close friends even after their adventure.

One day Hyungwon had invited him home because he was madly in love with videogames and Hyungwon had found, on purpose, the latest version of a famous game. They kissed. The day was about to end when the boy got closer to his face, he had said something like: "I knew you were waiting for this." And he kissed him. It was weird at first, but then Hyungwon felt happy and excited because he had never been in that kind of intimacy with a man, he had always fantasised about it, but he never had the chance. It was just a kiss. They worked more as friends. Hyungwon understood that when after the kiss he had lost all the romantic interest in him. The other one wasn't a strings attached person so he just didn't mind.

Minhyuk was one his dearest friends though and they still remembered that moment laughing about it. Hyungwon was glad his friend gave him the occasion to understand what he really wanted. Hyungwon never had a serious relationship. Everybody loved him and lots of people had tried to conquer his affection, but he never fell in love and he never felt that kind of attraction.

  
Now Hyungwon was genuinely scared.

  
He was terrified because he knew deep down that he was developing something for the man who was representing an obstacle to his life's dream, to his perfect score that he had to maintain in order to get in the best university, the man who he had planned to fool, but now Hyungwon felt like he was fooling himself. He had still his great plan in mind, he still wanted to do what he needed to, but he noticed he was being too involved.

When his professor touched him he felt his skin on fire, he was sincerely excited and he was sincerely glad when he felt the man's hands all over his body, in places he had never let others touch. Anyway he loved that sensation, those muscular arms which were so different from his little ones, those arms were basically forcing him on the desk and for a moment he was being sincere, for a moment he was really sure he wanted him.

For a moment it wasn't a farce anymore.

  
He wanted him to please him, he wanted to go on and know how he was going to play that game, he wanted to feel more of his body, he wanted to feel his lips everywhere, he wanted to touch him as well, he wanted to rip off those clothes which seemed so thigh, he wanted to be loud, he wanted to see him sweating, he wanted to feel his hands under his jeans, sliding where the pleasure could have been supreme, he wanted to be wrecked, he desired to feel him. Sincerely.

  
That's why he was scared, because this attraction out of control wasn't something he could allow because he had to do what he had to do. He couldn't give birth to emotions. And he was afraid that after attraction, deeper feelings would have come.

He needed a strategy to beat his weakness.  
But he didn't have one. Not yet. He was going to find a way.

  
He had almost reached home when his phone started ringing. When he saw the name on the screen he suddenly remembered he had called Kihyun.

He had called him the previous night. He remembered he had dropped him with a few words and actually he hadn't been clear at all. That was a problem. He completely forgot to explain himself better and fortunately he hadn't seen him that day. The phone kept ringing for minutes. Hyungwon thought about ignoring him, but he had to face him, so why not now?

  
"Ye-"

  
"Where the fuck are you?"

  
Kihyun was being extremely rude from the other part of the line and Hyungwon did not appreciate that kind of behaviour.

  
"Can you be nicer? Oh my God." He replied seriously thinking about taking the call down.  
Kihyun stayed silent for a second.

  
"Are you okay?" He asked Hyungwon, now his tone was different. "I haven't bumped into your turtle face today, I remembered your call and I thought you were not going through something good." Kihyun seemed to worry way too much.

  
Hyungwon took a deep breath.

  
"I'm going home right now Kihyun." He didn't add anything.

  
"Then I'll be there. You owe me clarifications." It wasn't a question, he was inviting himself to Hyungwon's house and he was serious about that.

"See you in half an hour." He said ending the conversation. Hyungwon could only hurry up to go and clean his house a little bit.

  
When he entered the door, traces of his insomniac night were still there, visible, like all that trash food everywhere, clothes even in the kitchen. Thanks to a miracle he made everything disappear before Kihyun could come in and start complaining about his conduct without his parents.

  
Kihyun broke in with the punctuality of a maniac, not giving Hyungwon a single minute to breath and make up his mind.

  
"What is this mess?" He started nagging.

  
"What mess? I cleaned everything." Hyungwon replied angry.

  
"When will you ever learn?" Kihyun added looking at him like a mother could do.

  
"Oh my God, stop and tell me what do you want."

  
"Listen to me: I was almost forgetting about our night talk today, until pe class started and I didn't see you anywhere, then" he was saying stressing his voice on the last word "I remembered everything! I remembered that you called me and I remembered you saying to me that you and our teacher kissed! So, since I'm your friend and I want to know what the hell are doing lately, talk." He ordered firmly.

  
Hyungwon was pissed. He shouldn't have called him, but he did, so it was natural Kihyun wanted to know.

  
"Please, promise me you won't judge me." Hyungwon begged him and Kihyun simply nodded.

  
"Okay, you know our professor is pretty annoying, he takes his subject too seriously, I'm not sportive at all, but I need a perfect score and he won't let me get that score easily?" He started.

  
Kihyun kept looking at him without saying a word so Hyungwon continued.

  
"Well, I can't reach good grades so I thought about sleeping with him, telling everything to the principal, getting him fired and I'll do literally nothing for the rest of the year, what do you think? Great, isn't it?" He spilled, talking too fast since he was actually nervous about it.

  
Kihyun had his jaw on the floor and he was giving Hyungwon an incredulous stare.

  
"Please, say something." Hyungwon tried, feeling uncomfortable with that silence.  
Kihyun blinked once or twice. He started talking but he was literally whispering, so Hyungwon couldn't understand a thing.  
Then, Kihyun started screaming like he was used to.

  
"Are you fucking insane?" He asked rhetorically.

  
"It sounded better in my head." Hyungwon justified himself.

  
"And you freaking kissed him?"

  
"He kissed me actually." The taller one needed to underline.

  
"What are you doing Hyungwon? I won't let you do this!" He said starting to walk frenetically all around.

  
"But I'm already doing it."

  
"You're crazy! I can't be involved, why are you saying this to me? Why are you dragging me into this shit? I'm not going down with you." He claimed being hysterical.

  
"You asked." Hyungwon answered dry. "And don't be that shocked okay? You were still by my side when I made the science teacher cry. Don't you remember? You laughed!"

  
"Hyungwon it was different! Hyungwon you can't do this. I'm done." He stated ready to open the door and finally leave.

  
"Kihyun, don't go... there's something else."

  
"What? What more than ruining people's lives?" He was definitely overeacting.  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes because he didn't need more drama

.  
"I felt something."

  
"What do you mean?" Kihyun asked suspicious.

  
"When we kissed today I..."

  
"Oh well, you kissed today, I really can't with this I'm..."

  
"Stop interrupting me!" Hyungwon was annoyed. "I was saying: maybe I like him? This can't be anyway. I need to be detached for myself, for my future life."

  
Kihyun went blank again.

  
"Say something." Hyungwon invited him.  
"You can't." Kihyun said again. "Don't be a sick bastard Hyungwon. Have you ever thought about putting an effort to pe classes instead of being the asshole you've always been? I'm telling this to you 'cause I'm your friend! You should listen to me!" He spit mad.

  
"Kihyun it's not that easy, okay? I can't fail! I need the certainty to know that I'm going to succeed that damn class! And I can't on my own so I need a plan and I found it. You're free to ignore me from now on if you're not okay with it."

  
Hyungwon knew Kihyun was not going to tell anyone about their conversation, but he was kind of let down when he had to face such a strong reaction.

  
"I'm not going to ignore you because I'm going to make you understand that you're so wrong this time! You're fucked up, damn!"

  
Hyungwon wanted to scream. He knew he was wrong, but it was necessary. He wasn't doing that because he wanted to, he was doing that because he had to and Kihyun was clearly ignoring the whole "I need this or my life will be miserable and I'll never leave this country". The taller one was about to reply when his phone rang. Lately that infernal object was always ringing and it was a little bit frustrating.

  
He picked up and Kihyun stopped his continous flux of endless and useless words.

  
"Yes?" Hyungwon said since he didn't even look at the name on the display.

  
"Hyungwon, I fucked up."

  
It was Changkyun and his tone was so shaken that it felt disturbing. The younger seemed about to have an emotional crisis and Hyungwon got that only through that short sentence.

  
"Here's another fool." Kihyun whispered after hearing that part of the conversation. Hyungwon gave him a furious glance and then he came back to give attention to his poor friend.

  
"What happened?" He asked slowly.  
"Can I come? Is there somebody with you? You're home, right?"

  
"It's just me and Kihyun. Do you want me to make him leave?" Hyungwon answered ready to kick out the devil if he had to. Unfortunately, Changkyun liked that evil spirit.

  
"Kihyun! No, no, we're all friends. I'm coming, thank you." He said and he left Hyungwon dealing with a confused Yoo Satan.

  
"So? What?" He said in need for clarifications.

  
"I don't know, he's coming so he can tell us, he can tell me, mostly, what he has done." Hyungwon answered.

  
"Have you got any idea about what could it be?" Kihyun tried and now he seemed deeply interested. After all, he was Changkyun's friend too.

  
"Not at all." The other said hoping it wasn't something to stress about.

  
And like that day was a concert, the doorbell rang. The two of them looked at each other, wondering if Changkyun could have been that fast. Maybe he had become the fastest man alive and that was what he wanted to share. Hyungwon walked suspiciously to the door, he looked for the last time behind his back, spotting a very weirded out Kihyun and then he finally opened.

A man in his middle ages showed up. Changkyun had suddenly become an old postman? Because he was dressed like one.  
"Is this Chae's house?" The man asked while he was reading something on the piece of paper he was carrying.

"Yes, of course."

"Is there Chae Hyungwon?" He kept saying like it was a sort of lullaby. He was used to it. It was part of his job.

"It's me." He cut it off.

"Then, this is for you. Have a nice day." He said and he basically ran away without giving Hyungwon the time to greet him back.  
He looked at the thing he had in his hands. A letter.

He came back where Kihyun was and he sat on the sofa, contemplating the object as it was something extraterrestrial.

"What..." Kihyun started, but with a hand gesture Hyungwon shut him down.

That elegant and particular letter looked pearlescent. It had just a few words on the outside and Hyungwon could not believe what he was reading. He could not believe what was happening because he totally didn't expect something like that. Yes, he hadn't still opened it, but he wasn't waiting for such a thing. He started thinking, going back in time. When did he do this? He didn't remember that at all.

"Why a French University is sending you letters?" Kihyun broke in his thoughts with zero tact. Hyungwon did not know what to say.

"I don't..."

"Open it!" The tiny one suggested putting a lot of pressure.

Hyungwon didn't think twice.

"What does it say?"

The boy was so surprised he thought a heart attack was coming for him.  
"It says I applied for this University and it's giving me details about the criteria which are fundamental to get in like a good score and..." Hyungwon said reading fast as soon as he put his eyes on different words and sentences. It couldn't be real.

"When did you apply for a western campus? I thought you wanted to study here." His friend noticed confused.

"I don't know. I didn't know I did this, I..."  
And then the memory of that summer spent all around Europe hit him hard with several rocks. The solar streets of Paris, those guys he had met, a little bit of alcohol in his veins, that euphoria which made him fall in love with that absolute freedom, with that lack of strict values which represented an obstacle for him. He remembered now.

"Hell, no."

"Hyungwon?" Kihyun kept saying with a trembling voice.

"I applied last summer. I was kind of drunk. Those guys I was with kept saying it was one of the best in Europe and probably I did this without being totally in control of myself." He spoke more to himself. He remembered talking about his future and then using someone's phone to send an e-mail. Sad how it's chance to go away from there was born when he was almost drunk and he couldn't remember his life decisions.

"Have you got foreign friends? And? Do you think you will go there?"

"They were my friends. I lost any kind of contact Kihyun, they were just helping me touring the city. It's not that deep and honestly what do I know? I didn't even remember all this stuff a minute ago, but of course I'd like to go! The criteria say I need higher grades in every subject."

"Well, you're okay with that I think." The other one stated.

"If it wasn't for pe classes." Hyungwon said waiting for Kihyun's reaction.

Maybe this was a sign, with the excuse of his goal to leave Korea, Kihyun could at least not be mad at him for his plan.

Kihyun seemed to struggle with himself because he stayed silent for a few moments.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll let you do whatever you want to do, but this doesn't mean I approve, this means I won't talk to anyone about it. Don't thank me." He referred staying impassive.

  
Even if Hyungwon didn't want to admit that, Kihyun's consideration was important and he couldn't live knowing Kihyun thought he was a heartless and egoistical human being.  
He smiled.

  
He didn't know if he wanted to spend his college years there actually, it was too rushed, but maybe it was fate? Fate was telling him that he was doing great and he had to keep going with his act? Was it a sign?

  
"Guys, I kissed him."

  
Hyungwon and Kihyun almost screamed when a dead face Changkyun appeared out of the blue, vomiting those words and falling in the floor as he had admitted he had killed somebody. Hyungwon spotted the open door behind him.

  
"Changkyun, I know this isn't a good moment, but how did you get in there?" Hyungwon said since he was crept out.

  
"The door was open actually. I thought you left it like that for me." He explained with a tone too low even for him.

  
"You forgot to close it maybe." Kihyun added looking at Hyungwon. He nodded.

  
"Got it."

First case: closed.

  
"Okay now: you kissed who?" The taller asked even if little did he knew.

  
Changkyun seemed to burst inside. He was obviously having a breakdown going through in his mind and Hyungwon didn't envy him.  
Kihyun, on the other hand, was insistently staring at him, trying to understand what was going through and mostly, why he had so many problematic friends.

  
"Jooheon. I screwed up. So bad." He spilled still lying on the floor like he was ready to be buried.

  
"Explain." Hyungwon said roughly because he knew that if he wanted Changkyun to talk he had to be like this.

  
"I'll try to be short. Do you remember the girl who sent him that love letter? Well. When Jooheon found out who she was they met each other and they had a few dates, like two or three and I disappeared because I didn't want to see them, okay?"

  
"I noticed." Hyungwon added a little bit offended because his friend did actually disappear. That's why he had called Kihyun the previous night, that's why he didn't have anyone to talk about what he was dealing with, that's why now he had had to assure Kihyun he wasn't crazy.

  
"Nice. Jooheon noticed that too and he called me 'cause he wanted to talk. Guess what he thought? He thought I liked the girl he was seeing and that's why I was so distant, I was so confused! He thought that only because me and that girl attend the same art class I can't believe that. He is so blind. He doesn't understand I like him and he doesn't understand I'm fucking gay! As if I didn't take pictures of Kihyun's ass in front of him and put them as my lockscreen!"

  
"You did what?" Kihyun sounded alarmed but Changkyun didn't pay attention to him and he kept going.

  
"So he invited me to this date with his bride to be and I was so uncomfortable. I could't even hate her 'cause she was actually nice. I felt so guilty and she had a serious crush on him. But I couldn't help and I felt a mess. So we were at this bar, she was at the toilet and Jooheon asked me to go with him in the men's one. We were out, in front of the ladies one and we were waiting for her so we could leave. He started asking him what was wrong, he said he wanted to be Cupid and make me and the girl fall in love and I snapped." He spit without taking a single breath. Hyungwon was actually scared he was going to die with a need for oxygen.

  
"You snapped and?" Kihyun said, very involved in the whole story.

  
"I kissed him. I don't remember what I said but I took his shirt, I pulled him closer and I kissed him." Now he seemed lost in a spiritual desolation.

  
"How did he react?"

  
"He blinked I think. The girl came out of the bathroom the moment I pulled him away, so she saw everything. I ran."

  
"When did this happen?" Hyungwon was seriously asking himself why Changkyun did that since he had always been a very mature guy.

  
"Like... thirty minutes ago."

  
Silence.

  
"What do you want us to do?" Kihyun tried.  
"Tell me what to do. Please." He begged desperately.

  
"Go home now, get some sleep, don't answer Jooheon's calls, don't call him. We will figure it out." Hyungwon assured him.

  
Changkyun seemed to got the point and he took a deep breath finally. He stood up from the floor and he hugged those two.

  
"Thank you and sorry." He said and as soon as he pronounced those letters he left the house without giving Hyungwon the time to ask him if he wanted to stay for a bit. The letter man, now him, who was going to enter from that damn door? Hoseok? It could have been funny. A funny disgrace.

  
"Hyungwon why everyone is going nuts here?" Kihyun went for it with a superior attitude. He hated when he acted like that.

  
"Speak for yourself. You're the one who sleeps in business men's houses." He said back poisonous.

  
Kihyun went red.

  
"I'm going home. It's late." And he took the things he had left all around the room and he put his hand on the doorknob.

  
"Kihyun" Hyungwon called him.

  
He didn't answer, but he stayed there waiting for something more.

  
"Do you know I actually like you, right?"

  
Kihyun didn't move.

  
"I like you too." He admitted and he went away.

  
-

  
Hyungwon had spent an entire morning googling how to face the person you made out with without being awkward, embarrassed or something. He found absolutely nothing and he just gave up.  
School was loud as always the day after.

Girls were still laughing softly when they saw him basically modeling all around and the literature teacher was still begging him to help those stupid students who failed his tests. Hyungwon didn't have time obviously.

  
The morning classes passed by and Hyungwon didn't even notice. He was just all of a sudden sat in the café with Minhyuk who was talking to him about all these different types of ice cream trucks and Hyungwon wasn't understanding a thing, but he seemed enthusiast so he nodded again and again, making him believe he was sincerely interested. His mind wasn't. He had to do something. He and Hoseok kissed, now he had to make another move. Maybe he should wait. Let him do something. Maybe.

  
"Kihyun! What is that new polo?" Minhyuk said loudly as soon as the boy appeared.

  
"I bought it."

  
"You bought it?"

  
"With my first salary." He confessed proudly.  
Minhyuk held on a laugh and Hyungwon gave him a perplexed glance.

  
"Why are you laughing?"

  
"Your sugar daddy bought it." He stated.  
A bottle of water suddenly hit Minhyuk's head and he let a loud 'ouch' looking at Kihyun as if he had thrown him a bomb.

  
"Shut up next time." The little guy was being serious. "Where's Changkyun?"

  
Changkyun. Right. Hyungwon hadn't see him too. Kihyun gave him an eloquent gaze.  
"I really don't know." Minhyuk replied. "I didn't find him anywhere. Maybe he's sick. I didn't bump into Jooheon too honestly. They'll have their reasons."

  
"Yeah, sure." The other two agreed.

  
Hours flew away again and last period came. The nightmare. How to act, how to speak, how to react, everything was unknown for Hyungwon. His head was going with hundreds of possibilities. He positioned himself along the line like his classmates always did, waiting for the professor to arrive. Staying like that, he overheard two girls chatting.

  
"Do you really want to do this? I mean, I'd support that, but maybe it isn't that professional?"

  
Hyungwon was now interested.

  
"I want to do this. I'll got for it. I mean it's a school event after all. That girl, last year, did the same." The young lady showed her point.  
"But that girl had clinical problems and he was the professor who helped her through the years. You're perfectly fine and Mr Shin is our pe teacher. It's different." The other one said back.

  
"Okay, fine! I'll do it anyway! I'll ask him to go with me to the snowball. He has sympathies for me. Two days ago he complimented me for my squats." She added and Hyungwon was about to laugh at that delusional statement.

  
"It's his job."

  
The other one was clearly more down to earth than her friend.

  
Hyungwon couldn't believe those words and he actually felt a sense of pride thinking about his classmates fantasising about his teacher while he was the one who got that body at the end of the day. Then he realised the nature of his thoughts and he cut them off. He needed to stay focused. What was that? Was he a dumb boy? He was doing it for his future, he didn't like him. He was hot, it was objective, but he didn't like him. That made only his task easier.

  
When Hoseok got in, everyone shut up. Hyungwon wasn't sure if he had to look at him or not.

  
"Hi everyone!" He greeted and his students greeted him back. "I woke up this morning and I was... calm. It doesn't happen that much. I got out of my bed, I put clothes on..."

  
"This means he sleeps naked?" The same girl next to him squealed excited. Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

  
"Chae Hyungwon."

  
Oh no.

  
"You rolled your eyes. Something is bothering you?"

  
Well, Hyungwon didn't calculate that. And he didn't predict even that attitude. Hoseok was being so rude, talking to him like that in front of everybody, not that he had usually treated him as if he was made of porcelain, but he seemed harsh, angry. Or maybe it was his imagination.

  
Anyway, he couldn't think about a proper way to answer.

  
"Not at all professor." He replied dry.

  
Hyungwon felt he was starting to sweat. Hoseok was looking into his eyes a little too much and he couldn't decipher what that meant.

  
"Good. I was saying..." and he kept going "that today seemed so bright until the principal called me. He wants grades. It's the test day guys! Do your best!" He claimed and he told everyone what to do.

  
Hyungwon wanted to crumble. Even hell could have been better than that.

  
"Ten laps around the field from now on, I'll count the seconds for each of you. Come on!" He said and some of his friends started running. He was shocked. He had never done a physical test, a serious one, before, he was frozen. Then he felt a weird warmth next to his ear.

  
"You better run." Hoseok whispered and he ran. He ran because that shiver all over his spine wasn't that normal. He ran because he knew he was going to fail and he couldn't accept a disappointment, his immaculate grades had to stay safe, but it was impossible. Not like that. Over two minutes, some of his classmates were already on the finish line. He was the last one. God, he hated being the last one.

  
Fifteen minutes later he finally reached the promise land, and out of breath, he fell on the floor.

  
"Are you okay?" Minhyuk asked towering him.  
Hyungwon put his thumbs up and he closed his eyes. His head was spinning. Sport wasn't for him.

  
"Okay guys, let's go outside for the javelin! Let's see how much strength you hide in those arms!" The professor shouted and everybody left the gym.

  
Hyungwon was still lying on the ground though.

  
Hoseok noticed that and he stepped back.  
He was surely staring at him since Hyungwon felt eyes on him.

  
"Stand up or it's 0 points. You choose." He spoke in an intimidating way.  
Hyungwon was done, but he followed them outside. The torture wasn't over even if he was more than over. He was dead.

  
A lot before him throw the javeline away with so much strength, Hyungwon kept wondering how could they do something like that, especially after an exhausting race for nothing.

  
"Cheer up!" Kihyun tried to make him feel better, but he simply couldn't.

  
"Your turn!" Minhyuk screamed pointing at him. He nodded, walking for his death sentence.

  
"All the strength you've got." Hoseok said.  
Hyungwon threw that thing away. With all the strength he had. One meter. One disgusting meter. That was all he could. Top of his class for years, now he was at the bottom. Everybody did better.

  
"Do some pushups and then we're done!"  
Another failure. He did four of five of them and then he collapsed, his muscles were burning and he felt like he couldn't walk ever again in his life. When the period was over, his classmates left so fast he couldn't even understand what was happening. He was still there, looking at those clouds, wondering why he couldn't be like them, so high, far away from life problems, far away from society, they were totally indifferent to the mankind, far away from monstrous teachers and during his metaphysical delirium he strongly wished to be a cloud.

  
"Hyungwon? We're done. You're free to go."  
Hoseok was looking at him, he wasn't showing compassion at all. He was there. He didn't give him a hand, he did nothing, he kept having his eyes on him like he was some disappointing individual, as if the previous afternoon he wasn't tempted to fuck him on a desk. But Hyungwon didn't say these things out loud. And Hyungwon was mad. With the few forces he had, he got on his legs. He was trembling a little bit, but he was sure he could go home safely.

  
"You made a mere four out of ten." The professor revealed. "I'm surprised, I thought you were going to do worse."

  
He was being an acid jerk. What the hell?  
"Glad it went beyond your predictions." Hyungwon faked a smile.

  
Even if he had a strong desire to leave, he was stuck.

  
"Are you kidding me?" Hoseok suddenly said.

  
"What?"

  
"Hyungwon, I thought about yesterday and the other day, this can't be done. I couldn't look at you today. It didn't feel right. I was ashamed. I'm not going to risk my career for this and I'm not going to throw my professionalism away. It's over, even if it didn't even started."

  
"So you're saying you acted like you had poison in your veins 'cause you were thinking about me in compromising situations? You were being so mean because you were almost fucking me yesterday? Cool. This isn't professional at all so drop the act." Well, now he had said that.

  
This hit a nerve on the older guy who didn't reply. He looked at the ground.

  
"I'm sorry." Hyungwon whispered feeling guilty.

  
"No, you're right. The blame is on me. That's why this can't happen. Let's forget this, okay?" He seemed so shaken after all.  
Hyungwon couldn't hold back though, he hated himself. He didn't want to force him, but he couldn't give up.

  
"So you don't like me." He tried, looking intentionally hurt.

  
"Hyungwon, it's not that. We can't. You're my student, I'm your teacher, this relationship needs borders." He tried to explain himself hoping he would not hurt Hyungwon's feelings. If he only knew Hyungwon wasn't hurt at all.

  
"Got it. You don't like me. I mean that's okay. I saw this the wrong way. I thought the interest was mutual. Sorry." And he was now ready to leave.

  
"Hyungwon, you need to understand me. If I had met you in a club or something, it would have been different, but we're in this context and in this context I'm not allowed to return your feelings. Please, respect my decision."

  
Hyungwon nodded and he walked away.

  
In a club he said.

Hyungwon should have thanked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I'm not dead which is nice, and I'm not updating after two years which is better. I have to be honest: sometimes I read amazing works here on ao3 and I ask myself if I should keep going since I actually don't feel like I'm on the same level BUT your misfortune, I keep writing stuff. I'd really like to see comments, kudos and opinions. Thanks to who is still reading this after all, you must be very patient. See you soon!!


	8. Opening Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and karaoke is the best pairing.

"He's teasing me! Isn't he? Rejecting me like that and then posting these pics knowing I follow him!"

Hyungwon was literally going crazy and Kihyun just wanted to punch him in the face. He had to deal with his stupid friend's plan and he was basically his partner in crime since he knew about it and Kihyun felt terrible. Giving such a hard time to Shin Hoseok, one of the best professor he had ever had.

That was bad. So bad Kihyun thought about telling everything to the principal before something could go wrong, but then he thought about how he truly cared about Hyungwon and he suddenly lost all his sense of justice. Yes, he was always there, saying he hated him, but he was really fond of him actually.

He was his best enemy and his best friend, a perfect relationship! When they were kids in middle school, Hyungwon was the most popular among others; Kihyun was just a nerd with a rich family. "Why are you wearing those ridiculous glasses? People are gonna come at you for them." These were Hyungwon's first words to Kihyun. At first, Kihyun hated him, he disliked what he had said about his giant glasses and he thought he was kind of jealous because Kihyun was the one with the higher average at that time.

The only one who could compete with the genius and handsome Chae Hyungwon. So Kihyun thought he was trying to scare the competion. The next day, Hyungwon sat next to him at lunch time. That's when Kihyun knew Hyungwon was going to protect him. He didn't need a savior, but Hyungwon was there for him anyway.

Kihyun started hanging out with him and his friends, through Hyungwon Kihyun met his first girlfriend and his first boyfriend. Kihyun still saw Hyungwon as the one to be beaten, but it was a fair competition to grow and be better together. Anyway, Kihyun had never told this to anyone and he wasn't going to.

"Look at this!' Hyungwon said and then he showed Kihyun a picture of their teacher shirtless in a gym.

"I follow him too, why can't I see this photo?" Kihyun genuinely asked.

"Only his mutuals can see this kind of contents." Hyungwon explained to him.

"So you two follow each other? When did this happen?"

"A long time ago."

Kihyun was disappointed, but not surprised.

"Why don't you drop everything and why don't you just try to get better at his lessons like I told you before?" Kihyun suggested again hoping Hyungwon could come back to his senses.

"Kihyun, I tried. I'm hopeless."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and Hyungwon pretended he didn't see him.

"Anyway, I need your help." He said serious.

"My what?" Kihyun almost chocked drinking his water.

"I need you to ask to your boss where do they go on weekends to drink and have fun. Like clubs? Bars? I don't know, you tell me."  
Kihyun had his jaw on the floor. He wasn't really trying to involve him, wasn't he? He stated how much he was against this whole tremendous idea and now what? He was dragging him down.

"Hyungwon, I said I wasn't going to judge you for your plan, but I've never said that I support this mess."

"I know that! I swear it's just an innocent question. Maybe I'm not that far away from my achievement. I just need a little bit of your help. Please."

Kihyun stopped eating and talking out loud about this evil act made him feel uncomfortable as the whole cafeteria was staring at him judging his moral. A simple question couldn't kill anybody, right? Kihyun was only going to ask for a suggestion to have fun someday in the future, not for what seemed a kidnap.

"I'll do it." He surrendered and Hyungwon gave him a full kiss on the cheek while Kihyun was disgusted by his own omertà.

"Hi ladies, what's up?" Minhyuk arrived putting his backpack on the table. A large smile on his face, even larger than usual. Kihyun thought he was just crazy until he noticed flowers in his hands. He was basically flying all around his friends.

"What happened?" Hyungwon asked still looking at pictures of that man without a shirt on.

"Do you remember that boy I had a crush on?" Minhyuk said.

"Jooheon?" Both of them said in chorus.

"No, he knows about my crush and he says he's not gay plus I let Changkyun dealing with the pain of loving a straight guy. I mean the other guy, the one who works as a bartender and studies here!" He announced cheerfully.

"Oh, so the one who failed last year like you!" Kihyun said laughing smoothly.

"This doesn't mean anything! And actually we didn't know each other before this happened!" Minhyuk replied with fierce in his attitude towards Kihyun.

"This what? He just gave you flowers." Hyungwon noticed.

"He gave me flowers and he invited me to the snowball and... something else happened." Minhyuk said looking at his friend in a mischievous way, opening his mouth and then passing a finger on it as he was trying to clean it up. Kihyun needed to vomit.

"Min you're the biggest dicksucker I know and honestly? I hope you can save us the details." Hyungwon prayed finally leaving that useless instagram and turning off his phone.

"I thought you were into these things! I thought you had already sucked Mr. Shin's cock!" Minhyuk laughed genuinely and then he left them when he saw his prey coming into the cafeteria. Water was again attempting to kill Kihyun. He coughed strongly. Did Minhyuk know?

"What a fuck? Does he know?" Kihyun asked weirded out by an unbothered Hyungwon even after Minhyuk's words.

"Of course not Ki, he's just assuming stuff since he has a sixth sense for these things and you know that. I was about to inform him about the plan, but then I reconsidered it."

Hyungwon explained, chill and absolutely calm like he wasn't struggling with himself because of the selfish and dangerous goal he wanted to reach. "I mean, I love Minhyuk, but he is a gossip girl. He probably wouldn't take my whole plan seriously, thinking of it as a joke and he would spread it to everyone here. He's one of my best friends, he's one of our best friends, but I can't risk it. Please don't tell him."

Kihyun felt relieved somehow. The less people knew the better it was. 

"I get it. I was worrying about this too." He admitted.

"So you're giving me your blessing! You're even worrying about the actuation of it!" Hyungwon claimed proud.

"No! I just don't want people to think I share your anti ethical actions." Kihyun said back giving him another accusative look.  
Hyungwon snorted and he started concentrating again on his plate. His brown hair was growing and they was starting to cover his eyes.

"You know what? I'll be so attractive Wonho is gonna beg for my ass!" Hyungwon almost screamed taking his phone back.

"What are you doing? And don't scream for God's sake!" Kihyun admonished him.

"I'm calling the hairdresser. I gotta go! Remember to ask Mr. Son about their favorite clubs! See you later Kihyun!"

And Hyungwon ran away. Kihyun was along at his table and for a moment his mind flew to his middle school years when he used to eat alone. He had finally made some good friends. Insane people who had obviously lost their last brain cells, but he still loved them.

Reaching the bus stop, Kihyun couldn't stop thinking about the important test he was going to face soon. He was so busy with his mates' problems that he was truly forgetting about his senior year. The most fundamental one. His entire future depended on it, and he was proud. Proud of himself since he was incredibly managing everything between school and his job as a babysitter. He loved that kid, even if he didn't appreciate the whole tensed atmosphere in that family. Son Hyunwoo was an adorable father, but he didn't want to get involved in those family issues, he clearly had problems with his wife and Kihyun didn't even know who that woman was. He had never seen her. It was kind of awkward when he had to witness his boss' crisis after Kwan's drawing. When will Kihyun would stay out of someone else's troubles?

The answer came when he spotted Changkyun at the bus. The boy had a dead face, as usual, but it was even darker than ever. Kihyun and his friends didn't see him at school that day since he was strongly trying to hide from Jooheon who was effortlessly looking for him, but Changkyun didn't want to face the consequences of his actions. When his friend saw Kihyun his expression showed a bit of surprise.

"Kyun! Why did you avoid us today? I mean, I can understand staying apart from Jooheon, but..." Kihyun said to him.

Changkyun looked exhausted and Kihyun could notice dark circles under his eyes. He didn't sleep at all. He was also very pale and whiter than a Korean person should have been.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not ready. Did Jooheon tell you something?" Changkyun's voice cracked at the name of him. 

"He didn't. He just asked for you and we said we didn't see you anywhere which was the truth. When we asked why was he looking for you he said it was for a project or something. He's not going to tell anybody man. He just wants to talk to you." Kihyun tried to comfort him.

Changkyun looked torn. He was about to speak, but then he decided to not to. Kihyun put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't oppress your feelings. It's not healthy."

Kihyun cried worried. Why were his friends so dumb? 

Changkyun tried a smile to make Kihyun feel better. "Got it, mom!" Then he laughed.

Kihyun patted his head.

"I swear, I want to confront him, but when I see him I can't do anything but thinking about how I probably ruined our entire relationship. Things can not come back like they were before. It's impossibile. I made such a huge mistake."

Kihyun couldn't tell him he was wrong, it was an embarrassing situation and things couldn't just turn the way they were like that; Kihyun didn't say anything about it and he only stated: "But you can't run."

"Kihyun!"

Kihyun saw Changkyun freezing right in front of his eyes. Changkyun being terrified like an elephant looking at a mouse. Changkyun's eyes were looking for an escape, but he was there. Stuck. He couldn't go away like that. Kihyun desired Changkyun could disappear since he seemed so lost. Jooheon's voice came for them.

"Changkyun! You're here too!" Jooheon noticed breathing heavily. It seemed like he had ran on his way there. Kihyun felt that definitely unsustainable tension and he just felt the need to go. Changkyun was staring shocked at Jooheon trying to put together a few words and Jooheon was standing with his mouth shut as if he was afraid to talk. Kihyun was literally useless between them. He was just living the awkward moment with them and he didn't want to. When he finally saw his bus coming for him, he mentally exultated. When its doors opened in front of them, Kihyun was ready to leave his friends to their personal problems finally.

"It's my ride. I guess I have to go." Kihyun announced while Changkyun was basically begging him with his look to not go anywhere.

"See you later Kihyun." Jooheon said without leaving his eyes from Changkyun. Kihyun bowed his head in response and he got immediately on to the bus, promising himself that he would have written something to Changkyun later.

He was now free to go to Mr. Son's house and start his working day. Stressing, but very well paid. It was worth the effort. Kihyun couldn't believe his senses when Son Hyunwoo first handed him his money. All those wons he had never seen anywhere even if his parents were surely wealthy. How could he spend so much for a baby sitter? Rich people are crazy he thought. He should have known since he was actually one of them. Even if more modest. Hyunwoo's house wasn't even that far from the city center. That's why going there after school wasn't a problem for Kihyun. He entered again the most cured path he had ever seen and he played the doorbell waiting for someone to open.

When Son Hyunwoo opened with his usual white shirt completely opened, a bare and naked chest on sight, his tie around his neck and his black jeans almost undone as if he was one of those porn stars Minhyuk loved so much, Kihyun was about to kick himself since he was having a little issue with his brain which was not receiving oxygen anymore. Being gay was such a tragedy.

"Kihyun! Sorry for my conditions, I'm late and I need to hurry up, but please, come in!" He justified himself and he invited him to follow him through the aisle. Mr. Son was always so polite with him even if he was almost ten years older than Kihyun and he didn't have to.

He definitely knew manners. 

"Kihyunnie!" Kwan screamed enthusiastic when he saw his baby sitter coming in. He ran into him and he hugged him tight. Kihyun's heart was melting.

"I've got this huge meeting today. I can't even find my lucky watch. Kwan have you seen it?" Hyunwoo asked desperate while his son replied negatively.

Then Kihyun remembered what he had to ask to his boss. How could he? Mr. Son seemed so stressed he couldn't make a question like that in that situation. Hyungwon would have understood. Hyunwoo was running all over the house searching for his clock which wasn't anywhere until Kihyun spotted an unusual rolex.

"Is your watch... blue?"

"Yes, why? You found it!"  
Hyunwoo said full of joy coming back to the living room. He took it from Kihyun's hands and he tried to put it on, but his own hands were trembling. So Kihyun with decision took the watch and decided to be helpful.

"Is this affair so important? If I may ask." Kihyun asked taking Hyunwoo's wrist and making the watch fit in.

"The entire business depends on it." Hyunwoo admitted.

"Seems heavy." Kihyun tried to light up the mood. Hyunwoo laughed and when Kihyun looked up he found his beautiful smile looking at him. God he was stunning.

"It is. I think I'm gonna drink on it after today."  
Drink! Perfect! Now Kihyun could ask what Hyungwon wanted to know without being suspicious.

"It seems a nice plan! Where do you usually go? To club or drink, I mean. I'm asking you since I need to relieve some stress too and you seem... Very informed?"

Well, that was bad. Kihyun couldn't even create a phrase which wasn't sounding like he was flirting with Mr. Son and he wasn't. Damn Hyungwon. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow. "Do you drink?"

"Sometimes." Kihyun answered. "Well, then, here you are." Hyunwoo gave him flyers. "I'll be here with my friends on Saturday. Old club, new place since it was located somewhere else and now it moved. Opening night and free cocktails. Go with your friends and have fun. Don't get drunk."

Then his phone rang and he suddenly went away waving Kihyun and blowing a kiss to his son. Kihyun made it. 

"Kihyunnie, I'm hungry." Kwan cried grabbing Kihyun's pinky with his whole hand. Kihyun nodded. "Perfect, I found a new recipe. Wanna try it?" And the baby boy smiled so much Kihyun couldn't help but return that soft happiness.

  
_

  
He was exhausted. Weeks were definitely too long and weekends too short. There wasn't armony in the world. Wonho had always thought that. Even when at school he was there, studying science. His teacher told him that to prove a theory, scientists needed hundreds of proofs; but just a little contradiction could destroy the work of ages and ages. It was very asymmetric and unfair Wonho had to add. Life was like that. He was struggling to do his job and everything was going great, but a single accident could ruin it all. He was being paranoid and he knew that, and he knew who's fault was. That spoiled brat who kept seeking his attention.

He should've ignored him since the very first moment they met. Hoseok also thought that his stress was playing an important role. He physically needed to release the tension his body accumulated due to his assignment and to be honest, sex was the best in those situations. Anyway Wonho didn't have a partner. He had broken up with his last boyfriend years ago and he didn't find others like him. They had mutually decided to cut their whole relationship, but Wonho had always been the more affectionate one. After that he let himself feeling pleasure with random people in clubs, but he started getting annoyed by his conduct and he chose he preferred waiting for someone who was going to love him.

Obviously he was being all work and nothing else lately so he hadn't time for these kind of emotions. Then that idiot Hyungwon came for him. He still felt excited when he thought about their body tied up in the teacher room, and he felt a freaking pervert for those sick fantasies. That's why he had told Hyungwon to stop whatever that was. He was being sincere when he had said to him how he would have loved to get to know him in another situation. Wonho waw sure that if he could have met him out of school, if Hyungwon wouldn't have been one his student, they would have tried to make things work. Hyungwon was handsome and clever. Even if he was the laziest person Hoseok had ever met, he wasn't that unlikeable.

Hoseok had heard professors talking about him. He was their pupil. In their opinion, Chae Hyungwon was the smartest mind in his class and his course along with a few others. He was charming and a good orator. They were all planning to write merit letters to the best universities of the country to assure him the best education, but Wonho also heard from the literature teacher that Hyungwon actually desired to study abroad. Hyungwon was a promising star. That was it. He was also incredibly appreciated among his schoolmates.

When Hoseok had this huge emergency and he couldn't wait for the teacher reserved toilet he flew to the closer one. He ended up in the girls' toilet and he found these writings behind the doors. Compliments mostly, but when he found one of them saying _Chae Hyungwon fuck me_ , he almost burst into laughs. If they only knew Hyungwon was the one who begged to get fucked. After laughs, regret came. He couldn't see him as a potential sexual partner, it was wrong. Maybe he could get some help? A psychologist? Prison?

Anyway, he didn't want to stress over it. Not now. A Saturday night he was going to live with his best friend who had recently brought home a giant achievement. Shownu had called Wonho a few days ago telling him how happy he was for the nice affair he had accomplished. Shownu had basically took it away from his apartment and they were now driving to the opening of this club they used to go to when it was placed in another neighbourhood.

Hoseok needed alcohol, music, bodies pressed against him so he could suffocate his worries in that loud place. Shownu was energetic and he was talking and talking to Wonho and that was very weird of him since he was more a listener, but success does that to people, right? Wonho just kept nodding and smiling, truly happy for his mate. When they arrived at the place, the club was crowded and Wonho could spot drunk people outside the building already.

They came in and Hoseok headed immediately to the bar, ready to drown himself in drinks, make his brain feel less heavy and have fun for once in his life.

"Melanie is coming back." Shownu said to him with a glass in his hand. "But she doesn't want me to know when precisely. I guess she'll be back next week." He added looking around the place, as if he was searching for something.

"Have you guys talked about your problems?" Hoseok asked while the bartender was giving him the cocktail he had ordered. Shownu looked disheartened. "Not at all. I'll wait for her to be here. Confronting her face to face, so she can't run away from this." He said and then his eyes kept looking for something.

"Are you waiting for someone here?" Wonho asked curios. "No, absolutely. I mean I invited my friends from work, but I'm not searching for them. Oh! There! I was looking for them!" He pointed his finger to three young boys. High schoolers probably. Wonho almost chocked when he got who they were.

"Kihyun asked me an advice on clubs and I thought this could be great for them. It's not that risky you know." He told Wonho and when the three of them noticed Shownu was staring, they all waved their hands and they started walking to them.

Obviously, Hyungwon was there too. Hoseok wished he was blind. Blind so his eyes could not see that living masterpiece. Hyungwon was wearing this white oversized shirt, leather black pants and his neck was adorned by a choker, as if he was inviting him to take it off and torture his weak spot. It wasn't over. His hairstyle was completely different, blonde hair and his forehead exposed gave him this strong and powerful aura. Hyungwon was sex, and Wonho felt like he was about to sin.

"Mr. Son! Hi!" Kihyun cheered politely and so did the others.

"Guys! I hope you'll have fun, this place is generally cool, hope it won't result antiquated for you." Shownu said with a soft smile only fathers could show. 

"It's actually very nice Mr. Son!" Lee Minhyuk replied with his sunny attitude. Hyungwon wasn't saying a thing, but Wonho felt his eyes on him. He felt the stare he was giving him.

Hyungwon was observing his moves, lingering on parts of Wonho's body which a student shouldn't notice. When it was obvious that Hyungwon was watching his crotch, Wonho started sweating even more. Hyungwon was basically passing his tongue on his lips while staring at Wonho's most sensitive part. When blood pressure started raising up in his veins, Wonho prayed his lower zone would not raise up too. Hyungwon then put one of his own fingers in his mouth and he started sucking it in silence. Eyes still on Wonho's cock. He was moving that finger everywhere in his mouth and his plump lips were accompanying the entire action. Nobody was noticing it. His students and his friend were so busy talking they weren't noticing how Hyungwon was messing up with Wonho's head. Hyungwon closed his eyes, while licking his finger. Tossing his head back, in total silence. Hoseok couldn't move, completely attracted by the demon in front of him.

"Guys, I think we should go. Goodbye professor, goodbye Mr. Son." The demon said suddenly stopping doing what he was doing previously; he got Wonho so confused.

Shownu smiled lightly and he bowed his head in order to say goodbye. Wonho just stood there, paralysed. His friend seemed to notice. "Something is bothering you?" He asked.

Wonho whispered a little no.

"Anyway is that your third drink in a row or is it just me?" Wonho added looking suspiciously at Shownu's glass. Shownu put a hand behind his neck looking embarrassed.

"I swear it's not." He promised. "It's probably the second. Don't worry about me!"

An hour later, Shownu was so drunk Wonho was showing the biggest poker face he had. Shownu had this very high alcohol tolerance, but it was clear that during that night he forced his barriers. He was there, with his friends from work, his shirt almost open, all sweaty with a microphone on his right hand, singing a trash song at the karaoke. Hugging people around him and giving high fives to those who were joining him. Hoseok was sat at the bar, watching tons of people at the club having fun. Couples kissing somewhere, locking themselves in the bathroom. Friends enjoying life.

And he was there. Easy to say that seeing Hyungwon before made him agitated, and he was even more stressed since he had lost him in the crowd and he was there wondering what an eighteen years old boy was doing. How miserable was he?

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Minhyuk's loud voice approaching the guy behind the bar. They were flirting so much Hoseok asked himself if that was even legal. Why should he know so much about his students' life? Those two were nicely chatting and the bartender probably forgot about Wonho's order so he kept looking at the dance floor with a sad puppy face.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Hyungwon came from nowhere and Hoseok felt a thrill when he heard his low voice right into his ear. He gave him a fast look and then he kept focusing on what was in front of him.

"I'm not in a party mood Hyungwon." He said back. Harshness he didn't mean in his voice.

Hyungwon didn't say anything and he remained silent for a bunch of minutes until Wonho spoke again because he didn't want to seem rude after all. "You dyed your hair." He stated with his eyes still set on everything else except for Hyungwon.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's blonde." Wonho avoided the question with that simple observation.

"If you're so interested in the dance floor why don't you go have fun there?" Hyungwon said, maybe a little bit offended by the fact that Wonho wasn't giving him proper attentions. Hoseok laughed at the childish behaviour of him. Hyungwon got salty. "Okay then, I guess you don't want to talk to me. That's fine. I expected that." He claimed, but he stayed there, next to him.

Wonho knew he was basically ignoring him, but he couldn't do anything else since he promised himself to stay away from trouble and Hyungwon was a trouble. A dangerous one. For his career, for his reputation, for his entire existence. Wonho kept thinking until he noticed Hyungwon giving his attention to someone else. His eyes were now concentrating on a boy not that far away from them, a tall guy who was dancing alone.

Wonho immediately felt something in his stomach and with Minhyuk and his lovebird on the right and Hyungwon and his prey on the left, he could go through the full third wheel experience.

Hyungwon's stare was even more insistent and Wonho got kind of uncomfortable.

"Can you see that guy?" Hyungwon spoke again. Wonho nodded still not looking at him.

"He used to attend our high school. He graduated last year. We met at advanced chemistry classes. Ha had always wanted to sleep with me." He underlined with his voice tone waiting for a reaction from his teacher, reaction which didn't come. "I've never allowed him to do such a thing, but he became even more handsome lately and I probably won't mind after all." He continued with his serpentine voice. "So if you wanna excuse me, I'll try to enjoy this night for you too." He said and then he left heading to the dance floor.

He started moving alone, looking at Hoseok, laughing a little bit, waiting for the other boy to come for him. Hyungwon was breathtaking. Under those lights, his elegance and his eroticism were shining and when the guy Hyungwon was talking about before came closer, Wonho felt a weird feeling in his chest. He hugged Hyungwon's back and he put his hands around his waist, moving along with the music. The guy was even taller than Hyungwon and that made Hoseok feel even more frustrated. He put his lips on Hyungwon's bare collarbone and Hyungwon leaned his head back on the guy's shoulders.

Wonho saw crystal clear the boy's mouth attacking Hyungwon's neck, kissing the spots the chocker wasn't covering. Hyungwon closed his eyes and he moved his body to make it perfectly fit with the guy's one. There was no space between Hyungwon's back and the other's chest. Wonho felt also a weird taste in his mouth. He felt like he couldn't speak properly. His tongue tied. The boy put his hands on Hyungwon's ass and because of that Hyungwon made what people could name an hedonistic expression, staring right into Wonho's eyes.

That made Wonho move without even questioning himself. He felt his legs walking automatically to the dance floor when those two were rubbing on each other. He didn't have time to think. He just acted how his nerves ordered him to. He heard Hyungwon saying out loud to make the other hear something like: "Sorry sweetie, I am kind of busy." And he let himself be taken out of the noisy club.

Wonho grabbed his wrist under the guy astonished eyes.

At least, that boy wasn't in their school so he didn't know Wonho's identity. They walked through people and people drinking, screaming, laughing, dancing, until they were out.

The street was the definition of desolation. Nobody was there, even the bouncer wasn't there anymore. It was so cold outside, soft and visible vapor was being made out of their breaths. Wonho then left Hyungwon's arm.

"Have you planned to ruin my night?"

Hyungwon accused him angry and annoyed trying to look more threatening using his height. But Wonho wasn't there to be intimidated, even if his body moved in automatic, he knew what made him react like that.

"Are you kidding me? You were dying on that boy's body staring at me Hyungwon! Do you think I'm a fool?" He replied firmly exhausted by the whole joke he was living.

Hyungwon blinked.

"What? You rejected me!" He screamed so much his voice echoed. "You rejected me and now you come here ruining my night while I just wanted to have some fun with a guy who truly wants me! Do you hate me that much? Humiliating me like this? You are an asshole Shin Hoseok!" He said pushing his professor with all the strength he had against the wall. Their lips at kiss distance. Wonho was surprised by that impulse. He didn't expect Hyungwon to act like that, looking at how he seemed emotionally worn-out. Their breaths were irregular. Wonho held his for a second.

Even though he was the one with his back against the wall, he felt fearless and confident in what he was doing for the first time. Was the alcohol's fault?

So Wonho went for Hyungwon's crotch and he grabbed him like that, on the sidewalk even if people could show up anytime. He pressed his hand on Hyungwon's dick hidden under those pants and made him feel a little pressure, holding it tighter.

Hyungwon's body reacted immediately bending himself and his cock turned hard soon. His mouth opened, eyes shut, he wasn't able to talk. Wonho on the other hand, was calm and chill, he felt everything under control. He squeezed and Hyungwon started trembling.

"That's what you want, right?" Hoseok said provocative, but when Hyungwon was about to answer he held tight even more and what Hoseok could hear was just a vague whining. Wonho seemed cold and detached while Hyungwon was burning under his touch.

"That's why you're trying to bring me hell, am I wrong? You want me to fuck you." He whispered in Hyungwon's ear while his grip was getting stronger. "You want me to make a mess out of you, you want to suck me off so I can come in your mouth. You'd love to see me naked, all over your thin body. I could literally wreck you and you know that. 'Cause I'm so much stronger than you, but you don't seem to fully understand. So you've planned this stupid game, you like playing the alpha here, but the only one who is gonna scream here is you, and you're going to scream my name when I screw you senseless. No mercy, just rough how it seems you like it." He said with no regrets searching for eye contact. Hyungwon didn't say a word, Wonho only heard his moans which were getting dangerously loud. That's when he left the grip.

Hyungwon seemed to come back to his senses, his chest going up and down in such a messy way. His dick still needed attentions. Hyungwon looked upset when Wonho left him like that, struggling with an evident boner.

"You'd like me to talk to you like this, right? What an idiot." Wonho muttered. 

"I told you to stop." He had now dropped the bad guy role and he was talking like always.

"We can't Hyungwon. Now go get your coat in there, I'm driving you home." Wonho said and, strangely, Hyungwon didn't protest and he followed his professor's orders 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again my fellows!  
> I'm sorry again, but I bet you got that I'm a slow updater. If you people are still reading this, wow you're brave since this is a slow slow mess. I swear I know what I'm doing (or maybe I don't). I won't drop this fic tho and I hope you will stay with me until the end of this journey even if it sucks sometimes lmao. Comments and kudos are appreciated, opinions are everything. See you! (I'm not going to say soon since I truly don't know lmao)


	9. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couch is okay.

When Wonho stated he was going to get him home Hyungwon almost screamed. Everything was going how he had planned and he couldn't be happier, but previously when his teacher had touched him in that way he had to admit to himself that he felt excited, excited since Wonho seemed so kind and gentle and he probably was the sweetest person on earth, but acting like that made him look definitely hot. Hyungwon couldn't lie: he was attracted to him, and seeing him being a little jealous due to his flirting with that other guy he barely knew was turning him on. That was the truth . So when he ordered him to go get his coat, Hyungwon did say nothing and he just nodded heading inside the club. A little bit of alcohol running through his veins, lighting up his blood made him feel brave, bulletproof, he felt attractive and more handsome than ever.

Hyungwon’s eyes lied on Minhyuk who was still chatting with that guy at the bar so he let him flirt and he promised himself to text him the morning later. Bodies against him were all moving in the same way and disconnected words coming from an electro song were above the sound of people's breath. When Hyungwon successfully took his jacket out of the restroom he gave a look at his phone. It was way over midnight and Hyungwon could notice that based on how many couples were aggressively making out on the dance floor and how some couples were leaving the place going who knows where to do who knows what. Hyungwon speeded up to reach the front door soon until he heard a voice.

Damn.

Kihyun.

“Hyungwon! Hyungwon where are you going and first of all: where have you been?” Kihyun said. His friend didn’t look perfectly fine. His hair was a mess, his shirt had one or two buttons opened.

“Kihyun, first: you look terrible. Anyway, Wonho is going to bring me home. I think I can make it. Tonight I’m gonna sleep with him. We're gonna have sex!”

Hyungwon claimed maybe a little bit too enthusiastic. Kihyun froze and he suddenly looked incredibly disappointed, he took his own head between his hands like he was in distress. 

“Hyungwon I thought you were over it! So I asked my boss about this” he said screaming above the noise pointing out the whole situation “for you to fuck and frame the bad teacher? God.” 

Hyungwon wasn’t going to feel guilty. Not now that he was so close to his actual goal. But Kihyun kept talking: “Are you gonna leave me here all alone?”

“Minhyuk is here.” Hyungwon replied.

“Not at all! Being here doesn’t include leaving me for a boy!” He nagged. “Hyungwon you can’t leave me!

Don’t you see what is happening? My boss is completely drunk this is the fifth karaoke battle in a row for me I'm tired!”

“Shownu is what?” Hyungwon asked surprised. His doubts were soon cleared by the vision of the young man pretending to sing with a bottle of wine in his hands.

“Kihyun I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I'm the one who is going to deal with this.”  
Hyungwon wanted to help him, but he couldn’t. Not now.

“Kihyunnie! Come back here!” Shownu clearly drunk screamed. “Colleagues! Isn’t my son's baby sitter the best? He can sing so beautifully! Kihyun why aren’t you an idol or something? You're insanely talented! Guys! Let's raise our glasses for Kihyun!”  
Kihyun was about to cry due to the stress, Hyungwon felt it. “Kihyun you don't have to cope with this.”

“He is my boss, he has a son, a company on his shoulders and he is drunk. I’m gonna do something and I’m gonna take him home safely.” He decided.

“Okay… good luck! See you tomorrow.”

Kihyun didn’t answer, he just waved his hand in response. Maybe he was mad, but Hyungwon couldn't do anything about it. He was finally able to reach the exit and once he was there he noticed Wonho standing and leaning on his car with his arms crossed. A strange look painting his face. Was he angry?

Hyungwon went closer and a rough “get in the car” welcomed him. So Hyungwon didn't ask any questions. 

The ride took a while. Wonho wasn't going to talk he was just driving looking right in front of him, not giving Hyungwon a single look. Hyungwon could not help but stare at his veins all along his arms, those veins were his favourite thing in the world. Hoseok looked mad. Mad and conflicted. Hyungwon heard him muttering when they stopped at two or three streetlights. Hyungwon couldn't miss this chance he had to do something, but nothing seemed appropriate. So he just went for the inappropriate.  
Hyungwon waited until the ride was over.

"Okay. Go to sleep Hyungwon. I don't wanna see you around." Wonho said avoiding the younger's eyes.  
Hyungwon was ready to act, to follow his plan, to haunt the fox right in front of him. He had to make him go crazy. Just for one night. That would have been enough. 

"You're not my dad, Hoseok." He claimed trying to get Wonho to look at him.

"I'm your professor." He said.

"We're not at school, mister professor so stop this show. Leave. In a few minutes I'll be in some other club trying to get laid with someone else. You don't have any power on me." Hyungwon had been rough. He spelled every single word in the sharpest way possible.

Hyungwon saw Wonho's body trembling. He kept moving his right leg visibly upset.

So Hyungwon acted bold. He put his hand on Wonho's leg and it stopped shaking.

Wonho froze and Hyungwon felt that. But he didn't stop. He started rubbing his fingers on Hoseok's thick thigh, making slow and little circles. The professor could not move at all. His eyes were staring at Hyungwon's hand and he was waiting. He was probably wondering how far that kid could push himself. Hyungwon wasn't unsure in what he was doing.

He slowly reached Hoseok's inner leg, squeezing it. His hand was reaching Hoseok's crotch, but the older seemed to wake up. 

"Get out of my car." He ordered pushing Hyungwon away. The young boy didn't say a thing. He just opened the vehicle and he was soon out of it. He took his keys from his coat and he was ready to turn them into the lock when his chest suddenly sticked to his house's door.

Hyungwon moaned too loud in the middle of the night when Hoseok's lips finally started paying attention to his neck. A strong grip on his ass made him toss his head back while he was trying to suffocate another sinful noise. 

"Don't tell anyone." Hoseok whispered like a menace.

"And don't you ever say you can go and fuck someone else in front of me." He said making the younger's body turn. Hyungwon's back hit the cold wood and Wonho held both his wrists tight above their heads, making impossible for Hyungwon to move. He was biting his collarbone and Hyungwon's skin was going to be tortured soon.

"Don't scream, we're in public." Hoseok said while the boy was trying to hold in other moans. "Open the door if you don't want to be fucked here." The man suggested with a raspy voice Hyungwon did not expect at all.

Hyungwon himself was losing it. He was losing control on the whole situation, but he decided that was fine since his was going to be reached soon. Why couldn't he have fun and enjoy that night without thinking about his plan, about college, about duties; just a hot mature man making him feel good. Just for that night.

When they entered the apartment Wonho took place on the couch immediately looking at Hyungwon as if he was scanning his body under those clothes. Hungry and starving.

"Strip." He said with no doubt. The cool and kind teacher people knew was nowhere to be found. He was sitting there, bossing him around. Hyungwon didn't even hesitate. He opened his shirt as soon as words were out Wonho's mouth.

"Come here." He said and Hyungwon sat on his lap without questions. Hoseok started leaving kisses on his exposed chest, dangerously close to sensitive areas. Hyungwon started breathing heavily as soon as that demon's tongue started playing with his nipples. Hyungwon was so weak with Hoseok's mouth literally sucking them with no shame making Hyungwon a whole mess. While he was moving on his lap, Hyungwon could feel Hoseok's erection rubbing against his, already there, forced inside those jeans. Air was heavy and there were too clothes on.

Hyungwon went for a kiss; he took Hoseok's face between his hands and he pressed his lips against the other one's. Wonho bite him and that made Hyungwon open his mouth giving Wonho a free entry. He was skilled. And Hyungwon could feel it when he tied their tongues, when he felt him tasted every inch of Hyungwon's mouth, sucking his lower lip and making things hard for both of them.

Hyungwon screamed more against Wonho's lips when their cocks became way too hard rubbing against each other.

"You're so loud Hyungwon. Such a vocal." Wonho appreciated with darken eyes staring Hyungwon directly into his soul. Almost black eyes full of desire.  
Wonho took Hyungwon's hips and he made him lay down on the couch, overthrowing him with his strong figure. And for the first time Hyungwon felt powerless facing such a charismatic human being; just Wonho's look was turning him into a shy little boy.

He kept staring at him, checking him out, famished like a monster with his prey.  
Hyungwon's dick was hurting, confined into those pants. "Hoseok, help me." Hyungwon prayed thrusting his hips.

So Hoseok proceeded to take off Hyungwon's jeans and underwear. Hyungwon's cock twitched because of the sudden cold which was hitting it. Hoseok went again for his lips, kissing him with more strength, with more teeth, he wasn't being gentle and Hyungwon didn't want him to be.

He left his all over his chest, following the line which was leading to Hyungwon's erection. The boy's body shaken when he felt, without any warning, Hoseok's warm mouth around his cock. His tongue started playing with his head and Hyungwon felt shivers all over his spine. His hand immediately reached Wonho's hair. Hyungwon felt like crying for how much pleasure that man was giving him just by passing his tongue on his length. Hyungwon was even louder when Wonho slowed down the rhythm, licking the top of his erection fist and then slowly reaching the bottom of it.

But nothing made Hyungwon feel like heaven more than Wonho sucking his entire dick, deeptroathing it like no one else. Not even girls at school had given Hyungwon this special treatment. Hyungwon in a lucid moment asked himself where Wonho was hiding the gag reflex since he seemed way calmer than him who was melting on the sofa. When Hyungwon could sense precum on its way Wonho stopped making Hyungwon even more needy.

"Not yet." He said in a low tone, back on kissing Hyungwon's lips. He tasted his own flavour and that was probably the weirdest and the most incredible feeling ever experienced. 

"Hoseok." Hyungwon called him in between the make out session. But he didn't seem to hear. "Hoseok." He tried again.

"What?" He said while he was torturing his neck again leaving there lots of hickies. "Please Hoseok..."

Hyungwon begged losing all of his dignity. Taking off his mask. That mask he kept for so long, trying to play hard to get, trying to make that man live the worst moments of his life, pretending as if he wasn't interested at all. He was naked. Hyungwon was naked in every sense of it. Yes, sex was part of his plan, but enjoying it that much wasn't and shivers every damn time Wonho's rough hands were touching his hips weren't too.

"What do you want me to do Hyungwon? Say it." Hoseok said to his ear. Something only Hyungwon could hear.

"Fuck me Hoseok. Please."

And soon as those prayers left his lips, Hyungwon felt Hoseok's tongue between his cheeks while squeezing his ass with his strong hands. Hyungwon suffocated another moan in a pillow while Hoseok was preparing him. After a few minutes, Hoseok put his fingers near Hyungwon's mouth and Hyungwon licked them with an eroticism which could set the entire house on fire.

Hoseok's wet fingers reached Hyungwon's entrance and soon the younger started feeling pleasure. He was fucking himself, moving on Wonho's fingers, but he definitely needed more. 

"Hoseok, it's not enough."

"What do you want babe?"

Hyungwon shouted when, like a master, Hoseok hit his prostate multiple times. He couldn't take that any longer.

"I... God Hoseok!" He screamed trying to come up with reasonable words and not swears. But Wonho screwing him with his skilled fingers wasn't really helping.

Hyungwon heard him giggle, probably satisfied with the younger's show.

"Hyungwon be clear, what do you want from me?" He asked again. 

"Your dick!" He said between convulsions. "Fuck me, for Christ's sake!"  
Wonho gave him a little kiss on his back. 

"Are you sure?" He said and for a moment, the sweet and caring teacher Shin Hoseok was back. Hyungwon nodded strongly, almost crying, waiting for some sense of fullness. He heard Hoseok taking something from one of his pocket, probably a condom; Hyungwon felt a little nervous, but mostly excited. 

Wonho kissed Hyungwon's whole body until he did it. And that was when Hyungwon screamed the most. It was quite painful at first, he had never taken something like that. When Hoseok went deep inside him, Hyungwon couldn't breathe for a few seconds, oxygen was lacking in that room which smelled like sex. Hyungwon went harder when he heard Hoseok moaning in his ear as he pushed himself deeper into his body.

"You're so warm Hyungwon." He said and that was the first time someone was telling him something like that.

As soon as pain disappeared, Hoseok started moving. He was trying to be nice and gentle, but Hyungwon was not having it. He needed more. He wanted more.

"Harder." He said gripping on the couch, preparing himself for the next strokes.  
Hoseok got that 'cause he suddenly changed the whole rhythm. The first stroke was hard, strong, but Hoseok had been good enough to find Hyungwon's spot immediately and he understood that when he heard him swearing into the pillow. So he fasted the pace a bit. 

Everything was silent except for their screams and their heavy breaths filling the air. Hyungwon was finally being fucked for good, slammed on his own couch, in his own house, by the man everyone at school dreamed of. The frustration and stress were all gone, he was completely focused on Hoseok.  
When he felt the older's grip around his twitching cock, Hyungwon was close to come. Hoseok helped him, stroking him with his hand while he was busy keeping the right intensity.

"Hyungwon, I'm gonna..."

"Come inside me." Hyungwon said with the lowest voice he had ever had, making Hoseok come a few seconds later.

Wonho fell beside him, exhausted. Their chest going up and down, uncontrollably, until oxygen started circulating again.

Hoseok gave Hyungwon a soft and innocent kiss on his lips as if he wasn't fucking him three seconds ago. Hyungwon appreciated though.  
He hugged him tight.

And that was when Hyungwon knew he had to go back to earth. What was he doing? He had a freaking plan to follow he couldn't blow everything up like that.

"I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me." He said landing Hoseok a kiss on his forehead. Hoseok nodded giving him a wide smile. Hyungwon felt sick about what he was doing, but that was it.  
When he came back, fresh and clean, he came back to Hoseok and they cuddled a little, talking about things and stuff, life and more.

"I can't believe I just had sex with a student." Wonho said. "They should arrest me."

"Am I just a student to you?" Hyungwon said looking disappointed.

"You're right. I can't believe I just had sex with my worst student." They both laughed and kissed for a while. 

"Please Hyungwon. Nobody has to know."

He nodded and Hoseok fell asleep. 

Hyungwon had it.

It was there.

Everything had been registered; the whole conversation, the confession; Hyungwon had finally the power to kick Shin Hoseok out of his school, his reign.

But did he want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi OMG IM ALIVE !!!  
> Yeah I'm late as usual and also I surely lost 100% of my readers BUT I'm someone who keeps promises aka I won't drop this ff until it's over. Sorry for the chapter since it's just bad written smut okay. Anyway I hope to hear from you since I haven't updated for ages T_T I hope you're doing okay guys!!! See ya!


End file.
